


El amor nunca muere, solo se transforma

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: AU todos son felices, Christine deserves better, Christine fuerte, Christine los ama, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gustave deserves better, Intento de poliamor, Madame Giry tiene el control, Meg y Madame son un amor, Multi, No es poliamor, Raoul y Erik aman a Christine, Raoul y Erik se odian, Raoul y Erik son idiotas, casi, pero aprenden a convivir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: Universo alterno donde Fantasma tiene su inauguración y Meg no asesina a ChristineoTodo lo que le corregiría a Love Never Dies porque Christine no merecía morir.______Alternate Universe where Fantasma has its inauguration and Meg doesn't murder ChristineorEverything that would correct Love Never Dies because Christine didn't deserve to die.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

Se supone que todo había terminado cuando la Opera Populaire ardió en llamas. Al menos eso creyó Raoul durante mucho tiempo. Diez años, para ser precisos.

Grande fue su sorpresa y sobre todo el sentimiento de traición cuando se enteró que aquel monstruo,  _ el fantasma de la ópera _ aún se encontraba con vida, ¡y peor aún! se había reunido con  _ su _ esposa en la noche mientras él esperaba al tal "Mr. Hammerstein".

¿Se supone existía una manera "correcta" de reaccionar cuando Madame Giry le informó que ahora, por culpa de Christine trabajaban bajo las órdenes de ese asesino? Él no lo creía.

Debía ahogar todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior lo más pronto posible.

No escuchó las súplicas de su esposa cuando se dirigió a ningún lugar en busca de licor, sólo quería dejar de pensar por un rato, como había estado haciendo desde que su vida fue en declive.

Con vasos a su alrededor comenzó a analizar cada decisión y acontecimiento en su vida desde que el fantasma y Christine aparecieron en su vida.

* * *

  
  


Erik estaba acostumbrado a huir, esconderse y jamás quedarse en un lugar por demasiado tiempo, así había sido su vida desde… siempre. Sin embargo, por una vez pensó que podía asentarse en un sitio, hacer un lugar sólo para él, alejado de las personas. Un santuario donde sólo habitaría él y la música.

Durante un tiempo fue así, por un momento vivió tan cómodamente cómo se podía imaginar al estar en las catacumbas de una hermosa Ópera dirigida por un hombre con poco carácter pero bastante manejable. Fue cuestión de dejar una amenaza por aquí y por allá, insinuar los sucios secretos del hombre y listo, tenía una paga garantizada. Por supuesto que a veces daba algunas sugerencias para que la Ópera funcionará mucho mejor, sugerencias que  _ debían _ ser acatadas si no querían sufrir ningún inconveniente.

Todo estaba bien. Todo funcionaba 

Hasta que se encontró, sin querer, a una pequeña niña llorando desconsolada en una de las habitaciones que funcionaba de vez en cuando como intento de capilla y más como escondite para las jóvenes parejas que querían demostrar su amor carnal.

En ese momento no supo qué lo obligó a permanecer escuchando. En realidad la niña no decía nada, sólo lloraba con su rostro enterrado entre sus pequeños brazos. Erik no podía verla por completo pero por las pequeñas pistas que logró captar pudo decir que lloraba por una persona. La niña era muy pequeña para llorar por un amor fallido por lo que debía ser a causa de un familiar.

Madame Giry, la encargada de las butacas así como de las clases de ballet en el teatro entró para llevar a la niña a otro lugar, quizá los dormitorios. Secó sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y la llevó con ella. 

" _ Christine" _ dijo ella  _ "no puedes estar aquí mucho tiempo, te resfriarás" _ . 

Detrás de las faldas de la mujer se escondía otra pequeña niña, un poco menor que la tal Christine. Erik la identificó como la hija de Giry, a veces se quedaba con su madre para observar a las bailarinas, sospechaba que con el tiempo su madre la integraría a las prácticas de ballet. Sólo esperaba que no terminara embarazada como muchas de ellas.

Pasaron algunos días antes que volviera a encontrar a la niña, Christine, en esa habitación. Aún lloraba, ¿quién podía culparla? Fue por la misma boca de la niña que Erik descubrió que lloraba por su difunto padre, ahora era huérfana.

Los días pasaron, luego las semanas. Madame Giry incorporó a Christine a las prácticas de ballet tratando de ayudarla a distraer el dolor que sentía, aún así ella seguía llorando su soledad, extrañando a su padre. Erik descubrió que casi siempre a la misma hora ella se encerraba en la habitación. En algunas ocasiones ella sólo se quedaba en silencio admirando el retrato de su padre, otros rezaba por el bienestar de su alma; ésta vez hablaba con la nada.

"Habló" con su padre sobre experiencias pasadas, cuando las cosas eran quizá más felices, Erik pensó que no debía estar escuchando eso, parecía demasiado íntimo. Estuvo por marcharse cuando la niña mencionó algo interesante, un  _ Ángel de la Música _ .

— Me prometiste que enviarías un ángel de la música padre, he estado rezando en este lugar desde tu partida esperando escucharlo. Sólo está retardado ¿verdad? tú no me mentirías, ¿verdad?

Sólo tengo que creer con más fuerza y el ángel de la música aparecerá. —

El silencio la rodeó una vez más. Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca para finalmente romperse en llanto.

Erik no supo exactamente lo que le hizo actuar de esa manera, un ataque de estupidez sin duda alguna. El jamás había oído hablar de un "ángel de la música". De hecho la sola mención de un ángel era la descripción perfecta para todo lo que Erik no era.

Si lo hubiera pensado mejor habría considerado todos los problemas que eso le acarrearía, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de pensar él comenzó a cantar.

Era una melodía cualquiera, con la típica tonada de una canción de cuna. De hecho no cantó en realidad, sólo tarareo.

Pero esa melodía fue suficiente para hacer que las lágrimas de la niña se detuvieran. Al ver su rostro iluminado por la sorpresa Erik sospecho que cavó su propia tumba, pero en ese momento sólo eran la pequeña Christine y la voz etérea de un ángel del infierno.

_-

Quién hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña acción de años atrás le trajera tantos problemas. Un simple acto de lástima a una pequeña niña terminó con su refugio y anonimato así como su corazón hecho cenizas.

En algún lugar de su subconsciente sabía que eso fue culpa suya. Se obsesionó con alguien a quien no podría tener. Una persona tan bella como Christine jamás podría estar al lado de alguien cuyas manos estaban llenas de sangre.

Fue un tonto al tratar de obligarla a amarlo, ahora se daba cuenta, cuando era demasiado tarde.

Oculto entre ruinas de una iglesia abandonada por dios sólo esperaba el momento idóneo para irse. Debió haberlo sabido, él no pertenecía a ningún lugar, fue mala idea acostumbrarse a una forma de vida.

Días pasaron desde que Christine le dejó en claro que no lo amaba a él, su corazón estaba con el niño insolente. Con el que nunca la obligó a nada, ni secuestró o la amenazó de muerte.

Oh cuántos errores cometió, cegado por la obsesión. Porque eso fue una obsesión, algo como él no podía amar, ¿cierto? Qué iba a saber él de amor cuando ni siquiera el amor de una madre le fue dado.

Bajo el cobijo de un cielo sin estrellas ni luna Erik lamentaba sus acciones. Quizá no los asesinatos que cometió, pero sí el dolor que le provocó a su ángel, a Christine.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco lamentaba haberles arruinado el espectáculo a los actuales directores de la Ópera, esos idiotas no sabrían cómo manejarla ni porque los amenzaran de muerte.

Se recargó más en su "silla" que logró armar con materiales que logró sacar cuando los ánimos asesinos de los miembros de la ópera se calmaron un poco. 

La noche era fría, extraño considerando que ha estado en lugares mucho más fríos que Francia.

¿A dónde iría ahora?

La mujer, Madame Giry fue la primera en encontrarlo cuando huyó y está vez junto a su hija planeaban la forma de sacarlo del país, ¿por qué lo ayudaban? él no lo sabía y tampoco las cuestionaria al respecto.

Era extraño recibir ayuda después de lo que hizo.

Ahora sólo esperaba que arreglaran la manera de sacarlo de allí. No sabía dónde irían, quizá a otro lugar en Europa, ¿España quizá? no queda demasiado lejos aunque dudaba que ellas hablaran español .

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada de la vieja iglesia, intentó hacer un cálculo rápido de la hora, sin duda pasaban de las 2 am. Podría ser Giry, pero no tenía sentido que se arriesgara de esa forma, así que podría ser también un pobre infeliz con menos suerte que Erik en la vida (lo cual dudaba), tomó su arma sólo para estar prevenido.

Más ruidos de piedras moviéndose se escucharon más cerca, Erik apretó el lazo entre sus manos, preparado para no darle oportunidad al intruso de defenderse. 

Entonces escuchó su voz.

Una voz femenina, hermosa, titubeante, no sabía si por miedo o frío, quizá ambos. Una voz que había adorado y pensó podría ser suya hace tan sólo unos días.

¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar?

Guardó silencio, podría ser también un producto de su imaginación. Pero la voz lo seguía llamando, sus pasos hacían eco en las ruinas.

— ¿Erik? ¡Por favor, responde! — no era necesario que alzara la voz, incluso un susurro se oía perfectamente en ese lugar.

Se quedó quieto, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Christine dar con el lugar donde él estaba. Al principio se quedó quieta, a lo mejor sin poder distinguir si lo que veía era su ángel de la música o más pedazos de piedra amontonados. Los ojos de Erik ayudaron a que se diera cuenta que lo había encontrado.

—Erik —dijo casi con alivio, aún así se quedó en su lugar, decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —no quería que su voz sonará tan fría, pero así fue. Tantos años en la oscuridad hicieron que no le fuera difícil distinguir cada una de las muecas que ella hacía.

Ella dudó.

—Para decir adiós —sonó mucho menos segura de lo que pretendía. Si estuviera de humor se burlaría.

—Lo hiciste cuando devolviste el anillo. 

—No realmente, sólo te hice saber mi elección. — poniéndose erguida prosiguió —Voy a casarme, Erik. —

Él ya lo sabía, es lo que las parejas enamoradas hacen después de todo. Y aún así sintió como si lo apuñalaran.

—Ya veo. — el silencio los rodeo. Christine ahora parecía mucho más incómoda. —¿Eso era todo?

Ella asintió. No muy segura complementó con un débil "sí" al no saber si la había visto.

Erik se levantó de su lugar, Christine se quedó quieta.

—Debes regresar con tu prometido entonces, es peligroso para una mujer estar sola a estas horas de la madrugada. Y estoy seguro que no le hará gracia a ese niño saber que su mujer está conmigo.

Christine se removió con incomodidad, ella sabía los problemas en los que se metería si Raoul se enterara. Por suerte las costumbres dictaban que no podían dormir juntos hasta que el matrimonio fuera consumado y dejó instrucciones claras a la servidumbre para que no entraran a sus habitaciones.

—¿Trajiste un caballo o carruaje contigo? — ella negó, si había pagado un carruaje pero la dejó en la orilla de la ciudad, tuvo que caminar para llegar a esas ruinas.

Erik tomó su capa y con un movimiento de quién ha practicado durante años la colocó sobre sus hombros cubriendo su rostro y atándola con un broche.

—Te acompañaré hasta la ciudad, pero tendrás que regresar sola a la mansión de tu prometido.

Christine no dijo nada. Erik comenzó a caminar y cuando estuvo al lado de ella, lo tomó del brazo para detener su andar. Erik pudo haberse librado fácilmente de su agarre, en su lugar se quedó quieto. A pesar de la fría temperatura, la mano de Christine se sentía cálida.

—¿Cómo sé qué estoy haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó en un susurro.

¿Su… no, Christine estaba dudando?

—Soy la peor persona a quien le puedes preguntar. — ella afirmó su agarre sin importarle a ninguno de los dos que arrugara su ropa en el proceso.

—Nunca te odié. — confesó buscando el rostro de Erik, la capucha y la oscuridad dificultaron su tarea.

—Y ciertamente tampoco me amas.

—No lo sé. — por fin soltó el brazo del fantasma tomando un poco de distancia, no la suficiente pues Erik aún podía sentir el calor de ella.

—Me mentiste desde que era un niña, me hiciste creer que eras un ángel. — él no dijo nada, conocía bien sus pecados. —Me prohibiste enamorarme de alguien más pensando que mi cariño pertenecería a ti y cuando viste que no sería así amenazaste a mi amigo de la infancia. Sin mencionar los asesinatos que cometiste.

Siguió en silencio, no podía decir nada para defenderse.

—Y aún así, le diste a esa pequeña niña esperanza, calmaste su llanto y te convertiste en su amigo. — lentamente la mano de Christine se acercó a su pecho, temiendo molestarlo.

—Me enseñaste el hermoso mundo de la música, me enseñaste a usar mi voz en maneras que jamás habría imaginado, y si bien no estoy feliz con lo que le hiciste a Bouquet ¿no se te hace extraño que haya aparecido colgado días después que nos molestó a Meg y a mí cuando salíamos de un ensayo? — Christine río sin gracia, si Madame Giry no hubiese intervenido a tiempo, antes que algo peor pasara, ¿su ángel hubiera hecho algo en su lugar?

—Te tuve miedo, lo sabes. — ahora Christine recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Erik, él siguió inmóvil. —Tu manera de demostrar amor es extraña, poco ideal. 

—Has hecho cosas horribles, y quizá nunca me cuentes todo lo que tuviste que hacer antes de terminar en la Ópera. — con menos temor quitó la capucha que cubría al fantasma, la oscuridad no le permitía verlo. No importaba, ella ya lo había hecho antes. Con gentileza retiró la fría máscara, Erik se encogió ante la sensación del frío y también por la calidez de las manos de Christine.

Pasó sus dedos por la piel maltratada sintiendo la extraña textura bajo su toque. Se preguntó si no lo estaría lastimando pero la mano de Erik sobre la suya, pidiéndole sin palabras que no se alejara retiró las dudas de su mente.

—Si has hecho tantas cosas horribles ¿por qué sigo buscándote Ángel? ¿Por qué ya no me aterrorizas? — lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en los ojos de la mujer, acunó el rostro de Erik entre sus manos. —¿Por qué dudo entonces de mi matrimonio con Raoul? 

En medio de la oscuridad besó a su amigo, su maestro, su carcelero. Las palabras ya no hacían falta. Erik por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Christine lo guío a través del beso.

Era tan diferente a cuando Raoul la besaba.

Se sintió mal por compararlo así que envío sus pensamientos sobre él lejos y se concentró sólo en el hombre que tenía delante.

Fue un beso inseguro, gentil. Christine en cierto momento sintió pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus manos. Su ángel lloraba, no sabía por qué.

Él sostuvo con gentileza las manos de ella, besó sus palmas con adoración. Christine se sintió tan amada en ese momento.

Rodeó a su fantasma con sus brazos, escuchó su acelerado corazón, que hermosa melodía. Erik también la abrazó, sin poder creer que algo tan precioso como ella pudiera estar entre sus brazos. 

La noche siguió su curso, cubriendo con su manto a dos almas que por fin expresaban sus sentimientos. 

La capa, camisa, vestido o abrigo terminaron abandonados en algún lugar, no importaban más.

Ambos, aunque inexpertos en el amor dejaron transmitir todo lo que sentían por medio de toques en principio tímidos y avergonzados. Besos y caricias. No hicieron juramentos de amor pues muy profundo en sus almas sabían que esto no podía durar para siempre.

Disfrutaron cada toque, caricia, escucharon la respiración del otro y se deleitaron con los sonidos que provocaron entre ellos.

Sin prisas ni pretensiones. Sólo disfrutando el momento y la cercanía, el amor palpable. Juntos compusieron una nueva armonía la cual no podía ser imitada por nadie más, era algo único, un tributo al amor.

No supieron el tiempo que pasó.

Christine se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Erik, sonriendo, en paz, tranquila y amada.

Erik también quiso hacerlo, acompañar a su amada en ese mundo donde las preocupaciones no existen. Pero él sabía mejor, sabía que lo que hicieron traería consecuencias. Y Erik sólo temía por ella.

Al ver a su hermoso ángel dormido en medio de ruinas Erik se dio cuenta que no podía estar con ella. 

¿Qué podía él ofrecerle que ese Raoul no se lo diera a ella en mayor cantidad y mejor? Él podía darle una vida de lujos, atenciones y aunque no lo admitiera, también amor. Erik sabía que ese niño amaba a su ángel, no cómo él lo hacía, nunca, pero lo hacía.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía ofrecerle una vida cómoda, ahora que no tenía nada ni siquiera podía asegurarle comida y abrigo o un techo en su día a día. Estaba seguro que ella también lo sabía, la diferencia entre él y Raoul era abrumadora.

La realización lo golpeó.

El amaba con todo su ser a Christine, la amaba más que a su vida pero no podía estar con ella. No aún, no ahora.

Darse cuenta de ello y aceptarlo lo destrozó.

¿Cuándo sería merecedor de amor?

Miró hacia la lejana entrada de la iglesia, el sol pronto saldría.

Con el corazón en la mano Erik decidió levantarse del lado de su amada y con el sigilo que lo caracterizó durante tantos años recogió cada una de sus prendas, su máscara hasta el final.

La observó unos segundos antes de ponérsela.

Recogió también la ropa de Christine y la acomodó para no causarle mayores inconvenientes.

Ella aún dormía sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

Erik con el dolor marcado en sus facciones se arrodilló y con apenas un susurro se despidió.

Ella siguió igual.

Quiso besarla, quiso quedarse pero lo pensó mejor y en silencio se alejó.

Ya estando en la entrada distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de una pequeña figura vestida con ropas masculinas. Reconociendo el caminar no tomó su arma y en su lugar se acercó.

—Madre dice que es hora de irnos.

Erik asintió y sin decir más la siguió.


	2. Fantasma en Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi explicación sobre cómo construyeron Fantasma en un lapso de 10 años y Erik tomando malas decisiones como siempre.
> 
> ¿O quizás no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si en el libro The Phantom of Manhattan Erik pudo contruir ese lugar solito, no veo razón para que no lo logre con la ayuda de Madame y Meg en ese tiempo imposible.
> 
> Adoro a Meg, pienso que un universo alterno podría ser una buena amiga de Erik.

_ New York, Coney Island _

Las cosas no habían ido bien desde que llegaron al nuevo continente. Era difícil para dos mujeres ir al día cuando muchos de los trabajos disponibles para ellas no pagaban demasiado.

Cuando huyeron de Francia no contaban con un plan preciso sobre cómo sobrevivir allí, sin embargo como muchos otros inmigrantes trabajaron de lo que pudieron. 

Era aún más complicado para un hombre como Erik trabajar, la opción de seguir actuando como un fenómeno en las ferias que de vez en cuando se presentaban no era opción. Había vivido lo suficiente entre ellos para estar harto de ese estilo de vida. Así que apoyaba como mejor podía, en primer lugar: robando.

Era inquietantemente bueno en eso. Sus víctimas jamás se daban cuenta cuando sus bienes les eran arrebatados. El problema en sí no fue robar, sino pasar desapercibido. Por su apariencia se hacía pasar por mendigo cubriendo firmemente su rostro. Si las cosas se salían de control no temía dejarlos inconscientes en medio de un callejón.

La situación muy lentamente fue mejorando. Después de todo Madame Giry era una mujer inteligente y quería que su hija viviera en mejores condiciones que las actuales.

Erik escribía de vez en cuando canciones que ella se encargaba de vender a diversas personas. Jamás le dieron lo justo cabe señalar pero no es como si Erik pudiera haberla acompañado. No de cerca al menos, pues siempre que ella salía él la seguía desde las sombras para intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba.

Tiempo después Madame Giry decidió, con el dinero que tenían, abrir un local donde enseñaría a las chicas ballet y algo de canto, más que nada gracias a los consejos de Erik.

Les iba bien, a pesar de todo, les alcanzaba para pagar el alquiler. Pero aún no era suficiente.

Una noche mientras hablaba con Giry le presentó la posibilidad de expandir aún más esas clases de baile y hacer su propio espectáculo. Era arriesgado pero podría funcionar, sólo debían resolver el cómo.

Pasaron años antes que pudieran poner en marcha esa idea.

Y como esperaban no fue en absoluto fácil. Giry tuvo que meterse a la fuerza entre los círculos de los políticos para enterarse de lo que sucedía, Meg se quedaba en esas ocasiones dirigiendo las clases y en alguna ocasión especial pudo ver cómo trabajaba Erik al componer algo. No eran precisamente amigos, pero al menos él ya no huía de su presencia.

No fue lo más moral o ético pero pensó que sería buena idea enseñarle a robar. Era pequeña y tenía esa aura de quién no sabe en dónde se encuentra la mayoría del tiempo, podría hacer que las personas bajaran rápidamente la guardia.

Por supuesto que cuando Madame se enteró tuvo una fuerte discusión con él, aunque al final accedió. Con la amenaza latente de que si algo le pasaba a su hija por culpa de sus enseñanzas, la muerte sería lo menos horrible para él. Erik aceptó su responsabilidad.

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo. Sin que se dieran cuenta cinco años pasaron desde que salieron del viejo continente.

Pero aún les faltaba mucho camino por recorrer si querían llegar al punto que planearon de hacer su propio espectáculo.

En contadas ocasiones Erik acudía a bares de mala muerte a altas horas de la noche para tocar el violín, aprendió lo que les gustaba a esa gente y trató de complacerlos en la medida.

A veces le iba bien, otras terminaba envuelto en una pelea. Sea como sea sacaba ganancias pues los pobres diablos entre los golpes no notaban cuando sus billeteras eran retiradas.

En esas salidas conoció a un pequeño grupo de personas que hacían actos baratos. Trucos con las cartas, juegos de manos, ese tipo de cosas mientras que una pequeña mujer era como la presentadora. El maquillaje era lamentable pero a su pequeña multitud parecía interesarles. Para burlarse quizá, aunque teniendo en cuenta al hombre fuerte que estaba con ellos, era una mala idea hacer eso.

Erik la mayoría de las veces no les hacía caso, para un observador como él era obvio que esos juegos estaban arreglados, aunque de una manera bastante eficiente tenía que admitir.

¿Quién era él para juzgar la manera en la que otros se ganaban la vida?

Siguió su camino, estaba seguro que los seguiría encontrando en el futuro.

Por supuesto que los problemas jamás dejaron de surgir. Si bien Erik podía ser  _ bastante convincente _ de una u otra forma los pagos para su lugar en Coney Island eran altos y llegaban antes que juntaran el suficiente dinero. Varias veces tuvieron que vender lo poco que tenían y ni así era suficiente.

Tuvieron que ponerse creativos. 

Erik tuvo que vender la patente de algunos de sus inventos, primero fue el juguete que construyó años atrás para ese pequeño… luego fueron objetos cuyo único propósito fue entretener durante un rato, cajas de música por ejemplo.

Por mucho que Erik quisiera volver a componer música digna no había tiempo.

Pensó que quizá podría utilizar el mismo truco que hizo con el primer gerente de la Ópera Popular así que hablo seriamente con Madame Giry sobre los candidatos a extorsionar.

Existía una enorme diferencia de poder, seguridad y mentalidad entre un triste hombre y un miembro de la política en Estados Unidos, lo sabía pero no contaban con muchas opciones, eso sin mencionar que la jugada podría salirles terriblemente mal.

Giry aunque renuente al principio terminó por dar el nombre de algunos candidatos. Debían ser de renombre pero no demasiado, los casados y con hijos son los que más tienen que perder y por tanto los que guardan más secretos.

Erik estuvo acechando durante dos meses a cada uno de los candidatos. Todos tenían cosas que ocultar, pero eran crímenes más que nada de corrupción y si bien eso era útil preferían algo con mayor peso.

Por fin encontró uno que una vez cada tres semanas asistía a un extraño lugar a altas horas de la noche. La fachada era común, demasiado.

Erik descubrió que era un burdel de prestigio donde no sólo atendían mujeres, sino jóvenes también.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaban.

Ese mismo día redactaron una elegante carta que con ayuda de Meg fue entregada en el saco del hombre.

Era simple:  _ "Sé el lugar al que acudes los jueves a las 12:00 am entre la calle ____ y ____ así como lo que haces. Si quieres que tu secreto no se sepa te espero en el ___ a las 9 pm, más te vale no faltar. _

_ Pd. Si llegas acompañado, tú secreto estará publicado en el Times a primera hora" _ . 

Por supuesto que el hombre acudió solo. Con una fachada de quién va a hacer negocios en lugar de porque lo obligaron entró al lugar.

Considerando todo, Erik no se arriesgaría a que los reconociera por lo que su ventriloquia fue de gran ayuda para cerrar el trato. Él daba una cierta suma de dinero a cambio de silencio. Era un ganar-ganar.

Sabían de antemano que él no era un proveedor infinito de dinero, en algún momento se cansaría y buscaría venganza. Cuando notaron ciertos comportamientos inconformes de inmediato cortaban el contacto y buscaban a otro.

El dinero lo usaron inteligentemente. No gastaban de más y lo que llegaba a sobrar lo guardaban para épocas de necesidad. Erik siguió con sus pequeños trabajos entre tanto y Meg y Giry continuation trabajando.

  
  


Otros dos años pasaron, ahora tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar su lugar en Coney Island, solo faltaba contratar a las personas correctas para hacer los arreglos necesarios en el lugar, contratar diseñadores de escenografía, encargados de la electricidad y sobre todo sus estrellas.

Algunas de las chicas a las que Giry entrenó estuvieron de acuerdo en trabajar para el "Señor Y", otras fueron prostitutas con las que Erik alguna vez habló y pensó serían buena adición a su show.

En realidad no les cerraban las puertas a nadie, si querían trabajar eran libres de hacerlo, siempre y cuando siguieran sus instrucciones y no hicieran preguntas.

En noviembre de 1905 los mismos  _ freaks _ que Erik vio hace tanto tiempo seguían haciendo sus trucos entre callejones. O al menos eso estarían haciendo. 

El tiempo frío le daba a Erik la excusa perfecta para ir con su rostro cubierto.

Al parecer el grupo había sufrido una paliza, incluso la mujer presentaba signos de golpes. Seguramente algunos "clientes" no estuvieron conformes cuando perdieron su dinero.

Por curiosidad se acercó, el tipo delgado era el que menos aturdido lucía, no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo grande.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo en cuanto lo vio acercarse, su tono de voz pretendía ser intimidante pero salió bastante lastimero. Erik no respondió y en su lugar se puso a su nivel poniéndose de cuclillas.

—Vengan a trabajar conmigo. — el hombre lo miró como si estuviera loco. De hecho lo estaba, pero no era necesario que lo supiera.

—Estamos perfectamente bien, no necesitamos de tu lástima. — Erik miró de reojo a sus compañeros no convencido en absoluto. Y en realidad no era lástima, a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido que cuando sacas a las personas de situaciones lamentables sentían que estaban en deuda y eso es lo que Erik buscaba, gente que se sintiera en deuda, más fáciles de manejar.

—Puedo verlo. — el hombre le gruñó y lo maldijo en otro idioma, alemán quizá, no conocía todos los lenguajes. De su abrigo sacó una elegante tarjeta que él mismo diseñó. —Si tus amigos necesitan algo de ayuda con sus heridas vengan conmigo, puedo atenderlos y ofrecerles trabajo.

Dejó la tarjeta en el frío suelo y sin más regresó a su recorrido original.

Para su sorpresa tardaron dos días en aceptar su oferta. Fue Meg quién los guío a su "oficina" que servía más como un pequeño estudio donde componía la música para las pequeñas presentaciones que daban las bailarinas en lo que abrían el lugar.

Aún lucían los golpes recibidos. Erik trató sus heridas a la manera tradicional, las plantas medicinales eran al parecer un poco más complicadas de conseguir, pero una vez hacías contacto con las personas adecuadas ya no importaba.

Alivió el dolor en sus cuerpos y les ofreció un techo, a cambio claro de sus servicios. Sus nombres serían "Mrs. Fleck, Gangle y Squelch", serían algo así como sus maestros de ceremonias.

Poco a poco su negocio tomaba forma.

No fue hasta 1906 que Erik se tomó en serio el escribir la música para  _ Fantasma _ . Hasta ese entonces sus bailarines hacían números coreografiados por Madame Giry pero con melodías bastante simples. Necesitaban música que les diera una identidad. Y otras muchas para las presentaciones.

Al ser un show de freaks debía tener cierto misterio pero aún así atractiva para el público, fue cuando compuso " _ The Coney Island Waltz _ " Se estaría reproduciendo cuando los visitantes entraran y esperaba les diera una idea clara de lo que verían. 

Cuando les presentó la nueva melodía a Giry y Meg les encantó la idea, pero no fue hasta que los músicos le dieron forma que ellas aceptaron envolvía por completo la atmósfera de Fantasma.

Sin embargo aún faltaba ese algo pegadizo, la típica melodía que adornaba a los circos.

En realidad la música "alegre" no era lo suyo pero sabía cómo hacerla. Meg estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudarlo con eso.

Ella por supuesto no tenía el entrenamiento con la música como él pero si la actitud. La canción que quedó al final estaba llena de rimas innecesarias pero subía el ánimo al tener tantos coros. El resultado era aceptable además que brindaba de un resumen general de lo que podrían encontrar en Fantasma. "Heaven by the sea" funcionaba y era suficiente para él.

Cuando establecieron que Fantasma daría presentaciones fuera de lo común fue mucho más sencillo para Erik adoptar su antiguo estilo de "hombre misterioso" pues eso es lo que se espera de quién dirige un show de ese tipo. Ahora al menos podía presentarse ante sus trabajadores usando su máscara y ellos no preguntarían.

Madame Giry fue muy lista al convencer a los inversionistas de fijarse en su atracción, ahora contaban con más de lo que imaginaron y planearon en un inicio. Casinos, pequeños hoteles, muchísimo más personal para los actos, bares, entre otros detalles más.

La prensa mantenía en la mira su parque y eso era bueno, faltaban pocos meses para que hicieran la apertura oficial. Tenían todo preparado para que Fantasma funcionase por los próximos tres meses, entonces cambiarían canciones y coreografías, debían innovar constantemente.

Ese día harían una presentación especial con el grupo de bailarinas oficial de Fantasma, " _ The Oh La La Girls _ ", Madame Giry era normalmente estricta con los ensayos, para ese día se puso peor y no era para menos, las chicas se presentarían frente a la prensa, después de todo. Debían dar una buena impresión.

Dejó que Giry se hiciera cargo, ella estaba más acostumbrada a dar órdenes directas a un grupo numeroso de personas. Sin el uso de amenazas de por medio.

Primero se presentaron sus tres maestros de ceremonias con el Waltz de fondo interpretado por la banda contratada, luego aprovechando el espacio de la entrada al parque, numerosos actores y trabajadores interpretaron Heaven by the sea. Giry estuvo complacida con el recibimiento a esa nueva música, los vestuarios diseños cortesía de Erik ayudaron a asentar la imagen de Fantasma.

Lo último fue por supuesto la presentación de las chicas, "Only for you" Fue escrito esta vez en su totalidad por Erik, incluso Meg se sorprendió por el cambio.

_ —Pasé mucho tiempo aprendiendo lo que la gente quiere escuchar —  _ fue su respuesta cuando le preguntó sobre la nueva canción.

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Ya eran diez años desde su salida de Francia. Diez años trabajando, sufriendo carencias, luchando pero finalmente obtenían su recompensa, la apertura de Fantasma sería dentro de muy poco tiempo y las cosas marchaban bien.

Erik sabía que en ese momento se estaba dando el espectáculo para la prensa y futuros inversionistas, sin embargo no tenía intenciones de ir. Prefería seguir manteniendo esa fachada de "el misterioso jefe de un espectáculo de freaks". Madame Giry se encargaba diligentemente de esos temas importantes y mejor aún daba una imagen pública que él no quería ofrecer.

En ese tiempo en Estados Unidos había aprendido que la prensa es poco más que aves carroñeras dispuestas a seguir excavando en algo cuando les interesa y después botarlo cuando han tenido suficiente.

Bajo el cobijo de The Aerie, un lugar que mandó a construir con ciertas especificaciones Erik observaba la presentación, a penas y los podía escuchar debido a la distancia pero si veía los números. Por el momento ningún nuevo inversionista se mostró interesado, pero no era problema, luego de la apertura esperaban mayores ganancias.

Erik regresó al centro de la habitación donde un elegante piano de cola adornaba el centro de la habitación. Numerosas páginas en blanco o manchadas estaban en varios sitios, pero sobre el piano sólo se podía observar un periódico.

Entre sus páginas estaba la noticia de la nueva Casa de Ópera que Oscar Hammerstein inaugurará dentro de poco. Recuerda que llegó a venderle algunas de sus composiciones y si bien se alegraba que abrieran un nuevo centro para la música lo que más llamó su atención fue a quien contrató para cantar en la apertura: Christine Daaé.

¡Sólo ver su nombre escrito le trae tantos recuerdos del pasado! Por desgracia el periódico usa fotografías recicladas de ella por lo que no sabe cómo luce ahora, años después de su último encuentro.

Él deseaba verla, lo supo desde que vio la noticia, pero ¿ella compartiría el sentimiento? Erik jamás hizo apariciones públicas como el dueño de Fantasma así que es poco probable que Christine haga la conexión entre él y el parque, sin contar que jamás le dijo a dónde se marcharía.

Era de hecho probable que ella lo odiase por haberla abandonado después de aquella noche. La posibilidad le dolía, pensar que su ángel pudiera odiarlo después de la noche que compartieron, de lo que dijeron… dolía, pero seguía siendo una posibilidad.

Cuando la presentación llegó a su final y los medios se retiraban tanto Meg como Giry subieron para comunicarle las nuevas noticias. ¡Fue un éxito!

Ambas estaban felices por el recibimiento, gracias al ajetreo y los nervios ninguna había tenido la oportunidad de leer el periódico.

El parloteo de Meg no lo molestó, después de todo ella era la nueva  _ diva _ del lugar, sin embargo su madre fue la que notó que Erik tenía la mente en otro lado. Perspicaz como siempre, tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer, fue fácil saber cuándo llegó a la noticia sobre Christine.

— ¿Madre, qué pasa? 

Ella en lugar de responder verbalmente le extendió el periódico para que leyera mientras le daba a Erik su mejor mirada de "ni lo pienses".

—¡¿Christine vendrá aquí?! — el anhelo en la voz de la chica era palpable, Erik a veces olvidaba que fue Meg su mejor amiga. —¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Crees que aún me recuerde? La nueva Ópera no está demasiado lejos de aquí, podría visitarla cuando desembarque.

Según la nota Christine Daaé desembarcara junto a su familia en Nueva York al día siguiente.

De hecho la nueva Ópera se inaugurará un día antes que Fantasma.

—Estoy seguro que aún recuerda a su mejor amiga. — han pasado diez años pero compartieron una larga amistad.

—Vendrá con su familia, ahora tiene un hijo. — añadió Giry.

Si, Erik había leído la noticia una y otra vez, después de todo era de esperarse que tuviera hijos con su… esposo.

—No planeas verla, ¿verdad? — no respondió, es decir, la intención estaba allí.

Tanto Meg como Giry lo miraron, él en verdad quería hacerlo. —Está aquí por trabajo Erik, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ella tiene su vida hecha.

No sabía si Giry le decía aquello para protegerlo de lo que podría pasar, o si esa protección era exclusivamente para Christine. Ella sabe mejor que nadie que no terminaron bien, aunque tampoco sabe lo de esa última noche tampoco.

—Pero es tiempo pasado, ¿no es así? Es probable que no esté tan molesta. —su madre la miró mal, no estaba ayudando.

—Quizás ella no. —aceptó—Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su esposo.

Ésta vez Meg guardó silencio.

Madame Giry dejó el periódico donde lo encontró.

—Sé que terminarás haciendo lo que quieras y no puedo obligarte a hacer nada. —tomó a su hija del hombro para dirigirse hacia la puerta. —Sólo piensa bien en lo que harás, puedes terminar lastimandola.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tenía ese día para decidir si dejar el pasado donde pertenecía o buscarla.

Y sin embargo todos sabían cuál sería su elección, la interrogante era ¿cómo se acercaría a ella?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Christine disembarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se desarrolla durante las canciones de "Christine disembarks", "Are you ready to begin?", "What a dreadful town", "Look with your heart", "Beneath a moonless sky", "Once upon another time" y "Mother please I'm scared".  
> Canciones que obviamente no me pertenecen.
> 
> Básicamente es lo que sucedió durante esas canciones desde mi punto de vista, no ahondé demasiado porque ya se entiende muy bien en el solo musical.

Christine arrives

El viaje había transcurrido en relativa calma desde que salieron de las aguas de Francia, no era el tiempo perfecto que pintaron en los folletos y carteles pero al menos seguían a flote.

Cuando era pequeña Christine jamás había imaginado viajar en barco, parecía más un sueño, mucho menos pensó que viajaría al Nuevo continente, era emocionante.

¿Qué tan diferente es la vida allá? ¿Y su gente? Se hacía ese tipo de preguntas mientras fingía leer uno de los libros que compraron hace tiempo para su pequeño Gustave. Su esposo no se encontraba en la habitación, estaría en algún lado del barco disfrutando de la vista seguramente.

A su lado su hijo se entretenía haciendo "garabatos" según palabras de Raoul, en realidad eran partituras de música. Cuando tenía oportunidad tocaba el piano que una vez adornó la mansión de los Chagny, fue una verdadera lástima cuando tuvieron que venderlo.

Christine regresó su mirada al libro, esa mañana les informaron que tocarían tierra al día siguiente.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que ella hizo una presentación.

Según las palabras de la familia de Raoul, no era digno que una vizcondesa dedicara su tiempo a ese tipo de tareas. Raoul no intervino en aquella decisión así que dejó de buscar audiciones luego de su boda. 

Por supuesto que nunca dejó de practicar, cuando su pequeño Gustave tuvo la edad suficiente para hablar con propiedad ella decidió enseñarle a cantar. Las cosas en su hogar no fueron del todo bien desde allí. Ella de todas formas no dejó de enseñarle, aunque su hijo tenía un talento nato para la música, era su orgullo y más grande adoración. 

Para Christine, luego de tantos años fue una enorme sorpresa recibir una invitación para que cantara en la Nueva Casa de Ópera en Manhattan, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero fue como darle un nuevo soplo de aire, la economía de su familia no era la mejor, todo el mundo lo sabía. El mismo Señor Hammerstein se ofreció a pagar el viaje, ella aceptó desde el momento en que leyó la información, su hijo también estaba emocionado por viajar a otro país, el que fue difícil de convencer fue Raoul. Al principio se negó y tampoco le dio mayores explicaciones a su esposa, sin embargo no estaban en posición de rechazar trabajos, así que Christine viendo por el porvenir de su familia, aceptó. Eso trajo una nueva discusión pero lo hecho hecho estaba así que Raoul terminó yendo con ellos muy a su pesar.

Ahora que quedaba poco para su ingreso al país Christine se sentía ansiosa. ¿Su voz sería tan buena como antaño? No quería decepcionar a su nuevo jefe y mucho menos al público, después de todo esto sería una nueva oportunidad de conseguir trabajo como cantante.

Dejó de lado el libro, su hijo la miró interesado.

—Ven aquí Gustave —dijo con gentileza. El pequeño hizo lo pedido y se sentó en el regazo de su madre con las partituras en que trabajaba. Su madre las leyó y poco después comenzó a tararear la melodía. Su hijo la acompañó, no llevaba mucho escrito pero era muy bello.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando Raoul entró a la habitación, Gustave bajó del regazo de su madre entusiasmado por mostrarle a su padre su nueva composición.

—Será luego Gustave, no estoy de humor para la música. —el ánimo del pequeño cayó de inmediato, su madre sabiendo cómo se sentía lo llamó para que regresará con ella.

Su marido estaba ansioso por alguna razón.

—¿Raoul? ¿Sucede algo? — él la miró sin responderle. Claro que había sucedido algo, al parecer todos en ese barco encontraban divertido recordarle su precaria actual posición económica.

Todo el mundo comete errores, él cometió uno pequeño también, no tenían que recordárselo en cada maldito momento. Si tan sólo Christine no hubiera aceptado venir se ahorraría las burlas.

Ni siquiera tenía el dinero para ir por un trago decente lo cual lo ponía de peor humor.

Su esposa permaneció callada, no queriendo hacerlo enojar más.

Él por su parte se dirigió hacia la cama y con movimientos toscos se retiró las botas y cinturón para tomar una siesta.

Una vez su padre se fue, Gustave se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su madre. Estaba acostumbrado al carácter de su padre. Pero no significa que le gustase; por supuesto que a veces era lindo y bueno con ellos, incluso recordaba ocasiones en las que hacía reír a su madre. Ahora casi no sucedía, sólo esperaba que esos momentos regresaran.

Christine volvió a tararear y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.

  
  


Al día siguiente el barco era un caos lleno de ruido y personas acomodando sus cosas, preparándose para el desembarque. La familia Chagny hacía lo mismo, no llevaban demasiado por lo que no fue un problema tan grande.

Cuando terminaron Gustave en compañía de Christine fue a cubierta para admirar a la Estatua de la Libertad, Gustave estaba sumamente emocionado por llegar a tierra, tenía sobre todo curiosidad por lo que vería, quizá incluso podría aprender a nadar. En su hogar no había mar cerca o un lago al menos, sus amigos le contaban sobre sus viajes y lo genial que es nadar, así que él también quería experimentarlo.

Los silbatos sonaron anunciando que era hora de bajar. Madre e hijo ya tenían sus maletas listas pero por alguna razón Raoul no mostraba signos de querer bajar. Christine observó a los otros pasajeros y entonces notó a la prensa justo en la entrada. Seguramente quería evitarlos, pero era imposible, era una larga fila de fotógrafos listos para lanzar preguntas a quienes descendieran.

—Raoul, es hora de irnos. — él al notar que no tenía más alternativa arregló lo mejor que pudo sus ropas y se preparó para la ola de preguntas incómodas que obviamente no respondería. 

Fue Christine la primera en bajar, escuchó algunas burlas pero ya había pasado por su etapa de dejar que eso la afectara, con porte, bajó de la rampa y de inmediato los flashes de las cámaras la asaltaron, momentos después estuvo a su lado Raoul y Gustave.

Les lanzaron varias preguntas pero sólo Raoul las respondía, aunque no de la mejor manera pues a juzgar por cómo se movía parecía que golpearía a alguien más temprano que tarde. Los reporteros se cansaron de molestarlo pero fueron ahora con su hijo, nada comparado a las preguntas de Raoul.

Tomó nota mental sobre los deseos de su hijo de aprender a nadar, si las cosas salían bien podría llevarlo a que tome clases 

Antes que tuvieran oportunidad de bombardeados a ella con preguntas un elegante ¿automóvil? se acercó a la multitud. Christine sabía de la existencia de esos nuevos automóviles pero había escuchado que son bastante caros y éste lucía diferente a los que vio en las fotografías. Los reporteros también se mostraron sorprendidos, ¿un nuevo modelo quizá?

De allí descendieron tres curiosos personajes, le recordaban más a quienes trabajan en un circo que los empleados de una ópera, ella no quería ser grosera por lo que se guardó sus pensamientos. Por desgracia su marido no.

Al verlos tan serios (en lo que cabía) ella dudó que se tratara de una broma, o si lo era se la tomaron muy en serio. De todas formas fueron directamente por ellos así que no tenían muchas opciones, quizá el señor Hammerstein contaba con un extraño sentido del humor. 

No sin que Raoul se siguiera quejando, subieron al curioso carruaje-automóvil. Era bastante más amplio de lo que se imaginó en un principio aunque la decoración era bastante lúgubre. Los tres personajes subieron junto con ellos, habría sido un viaje no tan tenso si no fuera por las miradas de desprecio que su esposo les dirigía. Ellos no trataron de iniciar una conversación así que estaba bien. Su hijo por lo mientras se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Fue un viaje algo largo pero cuando por fin estuvieron en su habitación (una suite al parecer) sintió que por fin respiraba con tranquilidad. 

Raoul seguía evidentemente molesto por todos los sucesos ocurridos en el día y no lo disimulaba. Se quejó por las personas que los recogieron y los periodistas. Incluso insinuó que deberían regresar y olvidarse de todo el asunto.

—Sabes que necesitamos el dinero querido. — "además que no contamos con los medios para regresar de todas formas" aunque esto no lo dijo.

—Claro que lo necesitamos. —respondió con evidente ironía en su voz. —Porque es obvio que por mi culpa estamos aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Siempre es mi culpa! — Christine pensó mejor sus palabras.

—No peleemos cariño, nadie aquí piensa que sea tu culpa. Vayamos a dormir mejor, mañana será un nuevo día y podrás hablar con el señor Hammerstein sobre nuestro arreglo. — lentamente acarició el brazo de su esposo tratando de calmarlo. —Descansemos por favor —.

Gustave que observaba todo desde una esquina de la habitación hizo sonar una especie de juguete musical. Era una melodía muy linda, pero incluso eso molestó a Raoul.

—¿Es necesario que hagas eso?

—Es muy hermoso padre.

—Hace que mi cabeza duela, detén ese ruido. — Gustave así lo hizo pero no dejó de sostener el juguete, tenía un acabado precioso.

La puerta sonó, Christine miró la hora, eran cuarto para las once, no esperaba que nadie los interrumpiera tan tarde. 

Raoul fue abrir y recibió una nota en la cual lo citaban en un bar para cerrar el trato. Al parecer ella no estaba invitada a la negociación.

—Un buen lugar para hacer negocios. — se jactó con humor.

— ¡Raoul por favor! — su esposo dejó de sonreír. 

—¿Qué?

—Por favor no bebas, es tarde. Sólo son negocios. — él decidió ignorar su pedido, tomó su abrigo y salió en dirección al lugar citado.

Una vez la habitación se quedó en silencio Gustave habló:

—Él ya no juega conmigo, ¿no me ama más? — preguntó acariciando el juguete y con la voz a punto de quebrarse. A su madre se le retorció el corazón, de inmediato fue hacia él para abrazarlo.

—No vuelvas a pensar eso Gustave. — con suaves movimientos comenzó acariciar su cabello. —Él nos ama mucho. — al ver que su hijo no respondió ella siguió.

—El amor es algo muy curioso, muchas veces viene disfrazado y tendemos a verlo de la manera incorrecta. ¿Sabes la manera correcta de verlo? — el pequeño negó. —Mira con tu corazón, no con los ojos. El corazón siempre sabe, confía en él. —

Ella tomó la barbilla de su hijo para que la mirara. —El amor no siempre es hermoso, no al principio al menos.

Lo acomodó mejor junto a ella. —Entonces ¿qué debemos hacer? —Gustave, tan inteligente como siempre respondió:

—Debemos mirar con el corazón, es sabio y no puede ser engañado. Cerrar bien los ojos y cuando encuentre el amor, el corazón estará bien por lo que debemos extender los brazos para aceptarlo. — Christine orgullosa besó la frente de su pequeño.

— Así es. — se levantó acomodando su vestido. —Es tarde, es hora que vayas a dormir, mañana podemos explorar ¿te parece bien? — su pequeño asintió con entusiasmo. Se despidió con un beso y tomó para sí una de las camas de la habitación contigua.

Christine se quedó sola entonces. Al no tener mucho que hacer acomodó lo poco que su hijo había movido mientras exploraba la habitación.

Cuando de topó con un pequeño piano, sólo por curiosidad tomó las partituras que estaban sobre el. Mientras las leía un sentimiento extraño la envolvió.

Las notas, cada uno le recordaba algo, más bien a  _ alguien _ . Había convivido tanto tiempo con esa persona, bajo su tutela que era imposible no reconocer el estilo.

Pero no era posible ¿cierto? 

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran en ese mismo lugar? Sobre todo después de tantos años.

Dejó las hojas en su lugar al escuchar como algo se abría, pensó que sería su esposo, mas al girarse lo que encontró era alguien totalmente diferente.

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de sus labios, su pulso se aceleró y por un momento pensó que podría desmayarse.

Al parecer  _ él _ también pensó en esa posibilidad porque de inmediato se acercó a ella, pero logró recuperar el control sobre sí misma. Se apoyó sobre el pequeño piano y se alejó.

Erik de inmediato entendió que no era bienvenido a acercarse por lo que se quedó quieto.

Un sin fin de emociones llegaron a Christine en ese instante: sorpresa, ira, traición, enojo,  _ felicidad _ . No sabía cómo manejarlas.

—Debí haberlo sabido —dijo por fin, con amargura. —todo esto — extendió los brazos para marcar su punto —, tiene tu sello.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir e invadir mi vida una vez más?! — quería llorar y no sabía exactamente por qué. Tomó las partituras y las arrojó hacia él; las atrapó contra su pecho.

Erik aún no había dicho una palabra.

—Christine —dijo en un susurro. Lucía tan hermosa como la última vez que se vieron, quizá más. — oh Christine —su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. En verdad estaba allí, de pie frente a él. 

Al parecer diez años no fueron suficientes para extinguir el amor que sentía por ella. Anhelaba tanto abrazarla de nuevo, inundar sus sentido con el olor de su cabello, necesitaba tocarla, saber que en verdad estaba allí con él, que no era un cruel sueño.

Pero con cada paso que daba, ella se alejaba.

Él ya había considerado está posibilidad y aún así dolió.

—Christine, Christine — repitió su nombre como si de tratara de algo sagrado. Ella siguió sin bajar la guardia.

—¿Qué buscas ahora? ¿¡Qué es lo quieres de mí ahora!? —

—Te quiero a ti Christine.

— ¿A mí? — Christine dejó salir un resoplido, exasperada por los nuevos eventos. Se cubrió en rostro con ambas manos mientras negaba repetidas veces, tratando de comprender las palabras de Erik. —¿No entiendes que ya no existe un "nosotros"? — retiró las manos de su cara para enfrentarse al fantasma.

—¡Tomamos nuestras decisiones Erik! Hace años, cada uno eligió su camino. — quiso objetar pero ella no se lo permitió. —Hicimos lo que consideramos correcto en ese entonces. Cambiaste la página y yo también. ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver, o no quieres hacerlo?

—Dijiste que me amabas Christine —ella bajó su mirada, negando, tratando de reír pero sin encontrar la fuerza para hacerlo. 

—Y lo hacía. Si, te amé Erik, pero te fuiste. Sabemos las razones, no necesitas explicarte. — juntando fuerzas se acercó a él —En ese entonces te habría seguido a dónde sea, te habría jurado mi amor, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y debes entender que  _ ahora _ no tenemos opciones. —

En un extraño impulso pasó su mano por el borde de la máscara de Erik, apenas un roce, no se podía considerar una caricia.

—Estoy casada, y tengo un hijo. No voy a dejar eso de lado. Ya no. — retiró su mano con la misma delicadeza de hace un momento.

Erik cerró los ojos, sopesando las palabras de Christine.

—Cometí muchos errores y ahora entiendo que dejarte fue uno de ellos. Pero aún te sigo amando, Christine. —

—Por favor, detén eso. 

Erik guardó silencio, aunque tenía tantas cosas que decirle. El sentimiento de alegría de volver a verla al parecer no era recíproco, 

Ella tomó su distancia queriendo terminar de una vez esa conversación que no los llevaría a ningún lado. El fantasma seguía sosteniendo las partituras que le había arrojado, ¿debió iniciar con eso quizá? 

¿O tendría que cambiar su estrategia? Christine no le estaba dando muchas opciones, de todas formas no es como si las mereciera.

—Sigo amándote. — Si hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras años atrás, antes de su último encuentro las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. 

Ella de repente se veía cansada, casi derrotada, se negaba a verlo directamente.  _ Decepcionada _ .

—¿Y puedes saber si aún lo hago? — Erik en un principio no comprendió. —¿Y si yo te dijera que ya no te amo, qué harías?

El fantasma consideró en el rechazo, pero jamás en que ella ya no sintiera algo por él.

—¿Ya no sientes nada por mi? — Christine guardó silencio.

Entonces Gustave apareció .

—¡Madre! ¡madre! —repitió asustado. —¡Tuve una horrible pesadilla! — la abrazó buscando refugio en ella.

—Gustave tranquilo, fue sólo un mal sueño, ya pasó. — lo consoló. Llamó su atención para presentarle a Erik quién se había quedado congelado en su lugar. —Quiero que conozcas a… — no sabía cómo llamarlo ahora.

—Señor Y, un gusto pequeño vizconde. — extendió su mano para saludarlo. Gustave se sorprendió por su apariencia pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por curiosidad.

—¿Eres un mago? — preguntó al tiempo que estrechaba su mano. Erik río.

—De hecho sí. El lugar donde ahora se hospedan me pertenece. — esto fue dirigido hacia Christine.

—¿Todo lo que vi es tuyo?

— Bienvenido a  _ Fantasma _ . ¿Algo llamó tu atención? Podría darte un recorrido y enseñarte todos los secretos del lugar. — Gustave miró emocionado a su madre quien de inmediato intervino.

—Primero debo ver el trato con el señor Hammerstein, quizás luego puedas ir con el Señor Y. — el niño siguió emocionado. —Ahora es mejor que regreses a la cama. — el pequeño así lo hizo, no sin antes despedirse del amigo de su madre. 

—Qué encantador joven, tan lleno de vida. — ella le dio la razón, amaba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas.

De nuevo la atmósfera tensa llenó la habitación.

—Canta para mí Christine.

—¿Qué?

—Rompe el trato con Hammerstein y canta en la apertura de Fantasma. Te daré el doble de lo que él ofrece.

Un dolor de cabeza amenazó con atacarla, ese hombre no parecía entender un "no" por respuesta.

—Solamente una noche Christine, una canción es todo lo que pido. —extendió hacia ella las páginas llenas de música. —Un simple aria Christine, entonces te dejaré en paz 

—Nunca nada es simple contigo. — Él no se rindió. De entre sus ropas sacó unos papeles, un contrato. Comenzó a escribir algo en él, cuando terminó lo extendió hacia ella.

Sin mucha confianza lo tomó y comenzó a leer. Cuando llegó a la parte del precio…

—Oh dios mío — era una paga muy alto para lo "poco" que pedía.

—Mientras llegue el día tendrán hospedaje, atenciones, nada será cobrado Christine. Sólo acepta cantar para mí.

¿Qué debería hacer? No podía simplemente a su esposo "cancela el trato con Hammerstein" cuando en estos momentos seguramente ellos estaban cerrando un trato. El dinero los ayudaría demasiado. Pero no era una decisión que pudiera tomar sola. Enfrentó a Erik para decirle que lo pensaría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la habitación sólo quedaba ella.

Sin entender cómo o por dónde salió, pronto escuchó sonidos de pasos, enojados al parecer. Su marido entonces entró, luciendo molesto e irritado.

—Qué insolente —parecía haber estado maldiciendo desde hace un rato.

—¿Cariño?

—Ese tal Hammerstein, no se dignó en aparecer a la cita que él acordó. Yo no sé qué clase de valores tengan los americanos pero esto es demasiado. 

—Raoul 

—¿Qué? —ella le extendió el contrato.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Tengo una nueva oportunidad de trabajo.

Si bien Raoul no estaba en sus cinco sentidos todavía era capaz de leer, sobre todo lo concerniente a la paga.

—¿Quién te envió esto? —Christine dudó. 

—Uno de los empleados por órdenes del Señor Y, sólo hay que firmar para que el contrato valga.

Raoul volvió a leer por encima, las especificaciones eran extrañas, pedía muy poco para el dinero ofrecido. Bueno, ¿quién era él para decidir cuánto dar por un buen trabajo?

De su chaqueta sacó una pluma para firmar.

Christine quería decirle si no lo iba a considerar más, pero calló.

Sólo esperaba que la identidad del Señor Y quedará en misterio hasta que la presentación pasara y su paga fuera dada. De lo contrario no sabía cómo reaccionaría Raoul.

Pero como Christine había mencionado antes, nada el simple cuando el fantasma estaba en ello. Aún no se imaginaba siquiera la magnitud de en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero Erik tenía un plan, y si todo salía como él quería entonces tendría a Christine junto a él incluso antes de la presentación.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden, no sean igual de acosadores que Erik.  
> "No" significa "NO", a Erik se lo perdonamos porque es un personaje de ficción y por alguna razón lo amamos mucho.
> 
> PD. Tampoco sean como Raoul.  
> pd 2. Tampoco sean como Christine que perdona todo por amor.
> 
> Si hay errores por favor disculpen, no tengo beta.


	4. El plan de Erik

Cuando Madame Giry y Meg se retiraron de la habitación para que pensara, Erik aún se tomó un momento para admirar lo que construyeron a lo largo de los años a través de la ventana.

Ahora a diferencia de hace diez años atrás tenía algo propio, ganancias, contaba  _ con algo _ para ofrecer en lugar de una vida huyendo.

La fotografía en blanco y negro de Christine aún yacía en el elegante piano.

¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?

El barco donde ella viaja no llegaría hasta el día siguiente al rededor del medio día.

Se sentó frente a su piano, tocando algunas notas al azar. Cuando se cansó de eso llamó a sus tres empleados quienes acudieron enseguida.

—¿Nos llamó señor? —preguntó Fleck.

—¿A alguno le suena el nombre de "Raoul de Chagny"?

Gangle se rió junto a su amigo, el fantasma los miró interesado. —Claro, apareció hace tiempo en el periódico. Es un pobre Vizconde francés que perdió toda su fortuna jugando en Montecarlo.

—Desde entonces han estado sobreviviendo él y su familia vendiendo lo que podían.

Bueno, eso era una nueva noticia para Erik, seguramente Madame Giry, tan ávida por leer los periódicos ya lo sabía.

—De hecho llegará al país junto a su familia en unos días ¿verdad? —sus dos compañeros asintieron.

—Un empresario contrató a su esposa para cantar, quizá sea famosa en Europa.

—Entonces están quebrados. — ellos le dieron la razón. —¿Saben por cuánto contrataron a la vizcondesa?

Al parecer ese tipo de información no venía en los periódicos. —No lo suficiente para pagar sus deudas, eso es seguro.

Erik les agradeció su ayuda y los despidió de la habitación, está nueva información era de vital importancia.

La tarde cayó lentamente sobre Coney Island y Erik ya tenía un plan en mente.

Bajo el cobijo de la noche Erik caminaba entre los oscuros callejones con un objetivo en mente.

La nueva Casa de Ópera lucía bien, al menos por fuera, el interior era lo importante, esperaba que no cometiera los mismos errores de construcción como lo hicieron con la Opera Populaire.

Siguió caminando en dirección a uno de los hoteles cerca de allí.

Según lo que investigó el señor Hammerstein se hospedaba en ese lugar mientras sucedía la inauguración de su ópera. En el piso cuatro habitación 56, como no podía simplemente entrar por la puerta principal tuvo que ponerse creativo.

Ya no contaba con la agilidad de hace años pero aún podía hacer algo simple como escalar por fuera el hotel. Calculó dónde estaría la habitación y con un simple truco abrió la ventana para adentrarse en la habitación.

No sabía por qué algunas parejas de casados dormían en camas separadas pero así estaban él y su esposa.

Esperó y esperó durante horas hasta que la mujer se levantó para ir al baño, entonces sin perder un segundo comenzó a hacer su truco con la ventriloquia.

El señor Hammerstein tenía el sueño relativamente ligero por lo que se despertó sobresaltado ante la extraña voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado.

_ —No vas a contratar a Christine Daaé. _

—¿Q-qué? — el hombre miraba a todos lados sin poder enfocar su mirada en nada. Entre esos movimientos de pánico terminó por caerse de la cama.

_ —¡Silencio!  _ — el hombre ahora estaba atemorizado.  _ —Tú no vas a contratar a Christine Daaé. Ella no cantará para ti. _

El hombre trataba en vano de buscar el origen del sonido; Erik entonces concentró su voz en el mueble detrás dónde una lámpara yacía inmóvil.

_ —¡¿Ha comprendido señor Hammerstein?! — _

El hombre saltó hacía la cama asintiendo frenéticamente buscando articular oraciones completas.

—La señora Daaé no se presentará. — repitió como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

_ —Si descubro que desobedeció mis instrucciones… _ —la voz de la mujer se escuchó detrás de la puerta del baño, no podía abrir la puerta.

—¿Cariño, estás despierto? ¡La puerta se bloqueó, no puedo salir!

_ —Entonces alguien va a sufrir las consecuencias. — _ el pobre señor Hammerstein estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Erik salió de la misma manera en que entró, la visión del señor se volvió negra antes que pudiera distinguir las siluetas de su habitación de hotel. Al momento su esposa logró salir por fin del baño, fue como si algo la hubiera detenido por fuera.

El dueño de la Ópera nunca antes había creído en fantasmas, hasta ahora, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo enfadar.

A penas sintiéndose culpable por despertarlos de madrugada, le informó a sus trabajadores que el día siguiente no fueran a recoger a la señora Christine, que el contrato se canceló.

Tan aterrorizado como estaba, ni siquiera su esposa logró calmarlo, salieron hacia su hogar esa misma madrugada.

Erik obviamente no lo lamentó, ahora tenía el camino libre para acercarse a su amor, regresó a Fantasma antes del amanecer, era hora de dar algunas instrucciones.

* * *

—¿Está seguro de esto señor? — la mañana había llegado a Coney Island y tanto Fleck, Gangle y Squelch fueron convocados por el señor Y. Su trabajo era simple, debían ir a recoger a la familia Chagny para hospedarlos en el hotel de Fantasma. Sólo que no tenía sentido después de lo que hablaron ayer.

—Si, ¿no se molestará ese tal Hammerstein? — dijo Gangle que se aseguraba que todo funcionara en el automóvil.

—Ustedes no tienen de qué preocuparse, si llegara a surgir algún problema entonces lo arreglaré con él, pero les aseguro que no pasará nada.

Los freaks no tuvieron de otra más que confiar en su jefe.

Calculando el tiempo de llegada del barco fueron en dirección al puerto para recoger a la familia.

Madame Giry que hacía su caminata habitual observó cómo se marchaban, no tenía que ser una genio para saber a dónde se dirigían.

Erik le regaló un sonrisa fácil confirmando así las sospechas de la mujer. Negó ya sabiendo que él hacía lo que quería.

—¿Cuál habitación les vas a dar? 

—Cualquiera de las suites estará bien, Madame.

—Incluso si logras convencer a Christine, su esposo piensa que aún tiene un trato con Hammerstein. 

—Ya no hay que preocuparse por él, y sobre Raoul escuché que se hizo adicto a la bebida, estoy seguro tampoco presentará un problema.

—Sólo espero que sepas que estás poniendo mucho en juego por ella.

—No lo suficiente Madame. — dando por terminada la conversación Erik entró a su estudio, Giry por su parte llamó a algunas empleadas para que arreglaran una de las habitaciones.

Meg quien regresaba de nadar (su madre nunca había entendido por qué hacía eso en la mañana cuando más frío se sentía) con su típico café en mano vio la cara de molestia de su madre.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—No lo sé aún. —

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—Está muy dispuesto a recuperar a Christine.

—¿La va a traer aquí? ¿Cómo?

—Es mejor no saber el cómo. — su hija le dio la razón, cuando se estaba con Erik la ignorancia era una virtud. —Seguramente la encontrarás pronto. Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, cambiate para iniciar con los calentamientos.

* * *

Cuando Erik vió el carruaje llegar sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo, Christine estaba tan cerca, debía ser cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, sería malo si la termina haciendo huir.

Los freaks los guiaron a la habitación que fue ordenada para la llegada de sus invitados, fue difícil tanto para ellos como Raoul no empezar una pelea. La mirada que les dirigía el vizconde en quiebra podría atravesar una pared, seguramente. Ellos mantenían sus semblantes tranquilos, en parte acostumbrados a las miradas de desprecio, en parte porque no querían conocer a su maestro enojado.

Durante el viaje a veces el pequeño Gustave hacía una pregunta sobre lo que veía y ellos le respondían con amabilidad, cosa que hacía enojar a su padre y que en sus adentros los hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando por fin terminaron su encargo guardaron las llaves y se retiraron a su lugar para descansar.

Fue entonces cuando Erik entró en escena.

Una carta elegantemente escrita y citándolo en uno de los bares del lugar fue más que suficiente para hacer que Raoul se fuera de la habitación.

La manía de Erik de construir pasadizos secretos no había muerto. Si bien algunos estaban pensados más que nada para los niños (los cuales guiaba a la misma habitación de la cual salieron) hubo otros pensados para salir de la habitación en caso de que algo ocurriera o como justo ahora Erik haría, entrar sin ser notado.

Cuando estuvo en el cuarto se quedó unos segundos congelado al tener por fin a Christine de frente. ¡Tan hermosa sin importar el paso del tiempo!

Ahora lo importante era lograr convencerla, lo cual por supuesto no fue sencillo, con ella a la defensiva sus tácticas de convencimiento no estaban dando resultado.

En cierto momento el pequeño hijo de Christine salió quejándose de un mal sueño. Observar a Christine en su rol como madre es algo que él nunca pensó que podría apreciar, le hizo percatarse aún más del cambio que había sufrido a lo largo de los años; su Christine era una mujer centrada que sin duda pondría a su hijo por sobre todo. Entonces, ¿quizá debería ganarse primero al pequeño vizconde?

El niño era tan curioso, por desgracia antes que lograra hablar más con él Christine intervino.

Erik pensaba para sus adentros, no sin cierta sorna que el señor Hammerstein no sería problema alguno, sin embargo debería apresurarse, seguramente dentro de pronto Raoul se cansaría de esperar.

—Qué encantador joven, tan lleno de vida. — Erik prefería pasar del largo el pensamiento de que el pequeño vizconde es de hecho hijo de Raoul también. La sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro de Christine lo animó a continuar intentando.

—Canta para mí Christine. — pidió. —Te daré el doble de lo que él ofrece. — incluso más si su plan resultaba exitoso.

De nuevo apareció esa mueca en el rostro de su amada, estaba presionando demasiado y en los lugares incorrectos.

—Sólo una canción — insistió.

Conociendo su límite de tiempo sacó de su abrigo papeles de contrato, redactados de manera clara pero con numerosos puntos, nada que la afectara a ella claro está. Eran especificaciones más que nada.

Christine los leyó con rapidez, era demasiado simple para el precio a pagar.

Oh Erik utilizó todos los pequeños detalles que le fueron brindados para poder convencerla, esperaba que la suma fuera el incentivo suficiente. Cómo no sabía cuánto le iba a pagar Hammerstein en primer lugar, improvisó.

En un último intento le aseguró que tendrían un techo mientras llegaba el día de la presentación así como todas las atenciones a su servicio.

En el momento en que escuchó a lo lejos los pasos de seguramente Raoul, él desapareció por el pasadizo de antes.

No pudo obtener una respuesta ahora, pero estaba seguro que la conseguiría al día siguiente.

Esperando haber sido lo suficientemente convincente se retiró a su estudio.

Por la mañana, puntuales a las 7 ya muchos estaban en sus puestos preparándose para la próxima inauguración. Erik pensando que aún era muy pronto para enfrentarse a Raoul envió a sus tres empleados para recoger el contrato. No sé sorprendió (quizá un poco) cuando encontró la firma del vizconde en el papel, ahora Christine era oficialmente trabajadora suya.

Qué grandiosa ocasión.

Y como cada mañana Madame Giry entraba para darle actualizaciones de Fantasma o si algo necesitaba ser arreglado. Sólo que ésta vez lo hizo por un tema totalmente distinto.

—¿Y bien? — Erik sólo por molestar fingió no saber de qué hablaba.

— ¿"Y bien" qué Madame? 

—Oh, no me vengas con esos juegos Erik. — extendió el contrato hacia ella, también lo leyó por encima pero a diferencia de Christine cuando vio el precio, Giry sólo lo miró casi diciendo "debe ser una broma", aunque ambos sabían que no era así.

—Sabes que no puedes ofrecer dinero de esta manera sin consultarlo antes. —

—Ella lo vale — Giry no dijo nada sabiendo ya que es imposible convencerlo de hacer algo más cuando estaba decidido.

—A su esposo no le va a gustar cuando se entere.— silenció al fantasma levantando su mano. —Y ambos sabemos que lo hará, más temprano que tarde. Sólo te aviso que si llega a preguntar quién es ahora su jefe no le pienso mentir, Erik. ¿Qué harás entonces?

Básicamente su primer parte del plan consistía en que no huyeran hasta después de la presentación (y la segunda… no existía) por lo que no le podía proporcionar una respuesta concisa en ese momento.

* * *

—¿Madre, cuándo vas a cantar?

—Pasado mañana cariño, ¿por qué? — Christine y su hijo se dedicaban a caminar por Fantasma, era grande pero sin la compañía del dueño no podían entrar a muchas de las atracciones. Quizá irían a la playa.

—Quiero explorar el parque, y tu amigo dijo que me daría un recorrido guiado.

—Y estoy segura que lo cumplirá, ahora debe estar muy ocupado. — el frío de la mañana los hizo dirigirse a lo que parecía un teatro en cuál muchas personas entraban y salían.

Era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera además de cálido. Las personas se movían de un lado a otro, algunos soldando y arreglando las partes del techo, mientras que otro grupo de mujeres principalmente ensayaba una coreografía.

—Mira Gustave, podemos ir a ver su baile.

Su hijo estuvo de acuerdo, eran a lo mucho una docena de muchachas que también cantaban, era de esas canciones que se olvidan fácil pero te hacía pasar un buen momento mientras sonaba.

Estuvieron observando un buen rato hasta que hubo una pausa para que comieran al parecer.

Christine era ahora una trabajadora de allí ¿no? ¿Debería ir con todos los demás o regresar a su habitación y pedir algo? Erik debió ser más específico en el contrato. Decidió acercarse a una de las bailarinas para saber dónde podía encontrar a su jefe, claro que nunca esperó que se topara con su mejor amiga.

—¡Oh por dios, no puede ser! — Christine temiendo confundirla con alguien más se mostró tímida.

—Disculpa ¿eres..? 

—¡Sí!

—¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—¡Lo mismo digo Christine! ¡Mírate, eres madre ahora!

—Y por lo que veo tú una estrella. —Meg asintió con entusiasmo, ella no esperaba encontrarse con su amiga tan pronto, de hecho no esperaba hacerlo en absoluto.

—¡Oh! Luces encantadora.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, casi no te reconocí. — ambas se abrazaron con evidente emoción y alegría. No todos los días te encontrabas con tu mejor amiga a la cual no habías visto durante diez largos años.

—¿Quién es ella madre? —Gustave llamó su atención.

—Cierto, Gustave ella es Meg Giry, fue mi mejor amiga cuando estudiaba para ser bailarina y cantante, en la Ópera Popular. — el pequeño estrechó la mano de la joven. Ahora Christine se dirigió hacia ella.

—Meg, él es mi hijo Gustave, tiene diez años.

—Es un gusto conocerte Gustave.

Ahora le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amiga. —Y ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿El paisaje quizá?

—Oh no, nada de eso. Vengo aquí por trabajo, a cantar.

"¡Así que Erik hizo su movimiento!" Pensó entusiasmada.

—¿Cantar? Pero pensé que lo harías en la Casa de Ópera.

—Bueno, el señor Y hizo una oferta que no pudimos rechazar.

—¡Compartiremos el escenario una vez más Christine! ¿qué cantaras?

—Algo pequeño, un aria. — Como había estado ensayando la canción en compañía de su hijo le tendió a Meg la canción para que la viera.

Ella reconoció de inmediato el título, hubo veces en las que Erik se encerraba alguna habitación y escribía pequeños pedazos de canciones los cuales podían terminar en el bote de basura, ese título estaba en una de las muchas hojas que deshechó. 

Quería seguir hablando con ella, ponerse al día cuando Raoul irrumpió en el lugar, al parecer buscando a su esposa.

—¿Tú?

—Un gusto verlo de nuevo Vizconde — saludó.

Pareció que Raoul sufrió un mini corto circuito, se quedó de pie durante unos segundos tratando de saber si la chica que estaba frente a él era la misma Meg que conoció hace años.

—No puede ser.

—El mundo es pequeño ¿no lo cree?

—Vaya que sí. — luego se giró hacia su esposa. —Te he estado buscando.

—Sólo caminaba con Gustave y ensayaba.

—Espera, ¿el señor Y no te dio un lugar propio para ensayar?

—Ahora que lo pienso no nos dio muchas instrucciones.

—Ese hombre… Aquí practicamos las bailarinas, cantantes, coristas y otras personas para sus números, aún falta pulir detalles pero estará listo para la inauguración. El señor Y mandó a construir debajo de su estudio una habitación especial donde nos enseñó hace tiempo las reglas básicas del canto, puedes ensayar allí.

—Eso sería de utilidad-

—¿Y quién es este "Señor Y" por cierto? No le hemos visto la cara desde que llegamos.

—¡Es un mago, padre! —Christine apretó la mano de su hijo pidiéndole silencio.

—Si tiene el suficiente capital para gastar en este tipo de entretenimiento barato debe serlo.

Una nueva figura entró, Christine no cabía en su emoción.

—¡Madame Giry es usted! — la señora extendió sus brazos para recibir a Christine. —¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! —

—Y que lo digas querida, el señor Y me informó hace poco que te nos unes en la presentación, ¿necesitas algo?

Las mejillas de Christine se pusieron rojizas —No sabemos dónde comer, y tampoco quisiéramos interrumpir a los demás.

—Pueden venir con nosotros. — ofreció Meg tomando de una vez la mano de su amiga.

Las siguieron sin poner muchas objeciones, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todas las demás personas que hace momentos trabajaban. Muchos de ellos saludaron con respeto a Madame Giry y ella les devolvía el saludo, pronto llegan a lo que parece usarse como cocina, los cocineros, se da cuenta Christine, son parte también de los otros trabajadores y freaks, usando delantales y redes para el cabello, seguramente se turnaban para cocinar.

Estando allí recogen una bandeja para cada uno y se sirven comida, entre la multitud hay una mesa desocupada, se dirigieron hacia allá para poder comer tranquilamente. A Raoul no le gustaba mucho la idea de comer junto a todas esas personas pero milagrosamente de guardo esos pensamientos para sí.

—Como pueden ver esas fueron las cocinas, esperamos que cuando se abra Fantasma al público contratar cocineros de tiempo completo. Los chicos de ahora no lo hacen nada mal, pero estamos seguros que no daremos abasto después.

Ella tenía razón, la comida no era del tipo gourmet pero se disfrutaba, y la fruta era fresca.

—Entonces, ¿el Señor Y no viene a comer junto a todos los demás? 

—Casi no, a veces viene a darle los buenos días a sus empleados pero por lo regular está en su estudio y algunos le llevan comida cuando lo pide, de lo contrario el baja antes que los demás para llevarse su bandeja.

Si Giry mintió o no Christine no lo pudo decir, lo dijo de una forma muy casual.

—Ya veo. — dijo Raoul antes de volver a su comida.

—Espero después puedas guiarme a ese cuarto que mencionaste Meg, el lugar es muy grande.

—Por supuesto. 

Continuaron comiendo entre pláticas triviales, sin entrar ninguno de ellos en detalles, después de todo no era necesario ser tan honestos por el momento.

El tiempo de comida terminó y todos tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos puestos. Christine lo lamentó por los que se encargaban de limpiar tantos trastes.

Meg entonces los llevó en un recorrido rápido hasta la habitación que mencionó con anterioridad, deteniéndose para señalar algunos puntos que Christine ya había visto por la mañana.

—Y aquí — señaló un edificio que destacaba bastante de los otros debido a que lucía como una torre. —Es donde normalmente se encuentra el señor Y, aunque siempre pide no ser molestado a menos que sea de vital importancia para el parque. — añadió mirando a Raoul. La dichosa torre contaba con al parecer dos niveles distribuidos de manera extraña. Para llegar a la oficina del fantasma se hacía mediante una escalera parecida a las de incendios mientras que el salón de música estaba bloqueado por una puerta con seguro, el cual Meg desbloqueó.

Era amplio y construido especialmente para practicar canto, hacía falta algo de limpieza pero contaba con una ventana, un sillón extraño así como un pequeño piano más parecido a un teclado solamente como acompañante instrumental. Aunque también estaban algunos violines adornando la pared.

Christine dejó las partituras en su lugar correspondiente antes de tomar posición y comenzar a calentar su voz.

Hasta el momento ni Raoul, Gustave o Meg salieron.

—Meg, ¿no tienes ensayos qué hacer? — preguntó no queriendo sonar tan grosera. Su amiga se lo tomó bien pues soltó una ligera risa.

—Christine, si quieres privacidad sólo tenías que pedirla. Vendré cuando sea hora de comer otra vez, o si no quieres esperar tanto ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Se despidió dejando la puerta abierta.

Ahora sólo quedaba su familia.

—¿También debo marcharme? — 

—Bueno, sé que no disfrutas de la música tanto como antes querido.

—Claro, te dejaré sola. Entiendo. Vámonos Gustave.

—Pero padre, yo quiero quedarme y escuchar cantar a mamá. — Raoul ahora notablemente exasperado decidió dejar el tema en paz. Salió del lugar para vagar sin tener un lugar en mente.

Gustave fue su acompañante en el piano mientras ella calentaba.

Mientras, desde la torre, Erik observaba como el vizconde se iba. Si bien los casinos aún no estaban abiertos al público si lo fueron las tabernas para quien pudiera pagar. Sin embargo hoy se aseguró que esos lugares no abrieran por ese día, así que si Raoul quería beber algo tendría que salir de Fantasma.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que por fin desapareció entre las construcciones que daban hacia la entrada del parque.

Ahora, con ánimos renovados descendió para encontrarse con Christine. Deteniéndose sólo un minuto para escuchar un pedazo de la canción que compuso, sonaba diferente sin duda pero diferente ni significaba menos encantador.

Tocando la puerta a penas un par de veces la voz de su Christine se detuvo para decir un leve "entre".

El pequeño Vizconde fue el primero en saludarlo, ella aún se mantenía cautelosa a su alrededor.

—Señor Y, que sorpresa.

—Sólo quería escuchar, pero tal parece que tú voz sigue siendo tan hermosa como antaño, incluso más.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen?— preguntó Gustave, inconsciente de peso de sus palabras en ambos adultos.

—A él también lo conocí cuando estaba en la Opera Populaire, era el encargado de las trampillas del teatro. 

—¿Trampillas? Pero usted dijo que era mago.

Erik por el bien de la salud mental del niño no contradijo a su madre, en cambio tomó una de las velas y se la ofreció a Gustave quién no entendía para qué el objeto.

Erik tomó una prudente distancia y comenzó a cantar, aunque sin mover los labios. Gustave casi suelta la vela ante la sorpresa de escuchar una voz tan cerca de él.

—¿Cómo lo hace?

—Es ventriloquia — siguió sin mover la boca. —La caja musical que encontraste en la habitación también la construí yo.

Gustave no cabía en su asombro. La atención de Erik se centró ahora en Christine. —¿Quieres que te ayude a ensayar?

—No creo que sea...

—¿Usted sabe tocar?

—Yo le enseñé a tu madre a cantar. — Gustave miró a su madre buscando saber si eso era verdad.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero dice la verdad. 

—Yo solía tocar el piano en casa. — dijo orgulloso y feliz por poder compartir lo que le apasiona con alguien más que no sea su madre.

—¿El pequeño vizconde sabe tocar? Muestrame. — pidió ofreciéndole retomar su asiento en el piano, Gustave lo hizo ansioso, mientras Erik tomó uno de los violines de práctica de la pared. Ambos miraron a Christine esperando su aprobación, al no tener mayor opción les dio un asentimiento, siendo Erik el que inició con la suave melodía del violín, en cuanto ella cantó la primer estrofa, su pequeño hijo la siguió.

Erik pensó que podría morir en ese instante y sería un hombre muy feliz; su voz, su hermosa voz cantando una vez más para él, dejándolo disfrutar de la luz después de haber pasado años en la oscuridad. Cada palabra de ella era como un nuevo respiro.

—Absolutamente encantador Christine. — expresó en cuanto tocó la última nota. Gustave le dio la razón saliendo detrás de su lugar en el piano.

—El tiempo no ha diezmado la calidad de tu canto, puedo decir que ni siquiera necesitas ensayar.

—Gracias 

—Disculpe señor ¿podemos ir a recorrer ahora que mamá ha ensayado?

—Por supuesto, ¿la señora Daaé desea acompañarnos?

—¿No será inconveniente para ti? Pensé que tenías trabajo.

—Nada de lo que Madame Giry no se pueda encargar.

Christine aunque dudosa al principio aceptó la mano extendida de Erik para recorrer el parque.

Ahora que podían apreciar el interior de los diferentes edificios notó lo ricamente que estaban adornados, con un estilo oscuro en su mayoría pero con la iluminación correcta para no hacer que el público quisiera salir huyendo.

Christine nunca visitó un circo de gitanos, aunque llegó a ver a las caravanas, se preguntó si Fantasma estaba levemente inspirado en esos, sólo que más ordenado y elegante.

Allí trabajan muchísimas más personas de las que Christine imaginó en un principio, incluso niños vestían trajes para las presentaciones, ¿serían hijos de los mismos trabajadores o huérfanos que llegaron? No lo sabía y prefirió no preguntar.

En la parte más profunda del parque se encontró con lo que Erik llamó el Teatro, el lugar de la mañana estaba pensado como la cafetería y por eso la continúan arreglando. Este teatro era enorme, no tanto como el de las grandes óperas, pero lo suficiente para albergar a un número considerable de bailarines. Numerosas butacas se presentaban frente a ella, sin candelabro esta vez.

—¿Qué opinan? — dijo cuando terminaron de ver la nueva maquinaria que usarían para las presentaciones, sin duda mucho mejores que los sistemas de poleas y cuerda de la Opera Populaire.

—¡Creo que es grandioso!— Gustave era el más emocionado, en su hogar no existía este tipo de entretenimiento por lo que era algo novedoso.

Christine le dio la razón, todo estaba muy bien pensado y era atractivo, incluso para los que no se consideran fanáticos de los freaks y cosas de ese estilo.

—Ya quiero verlo cuando abra al público, seguro será un éxito, se nota todo el trabajo que le han puesto.

A lo largo del día y mientras recorrían el parque Christine había bajado lentamente sus defensas hasta sentirse finalmente cómoda de nuevo en compañía de Erik, ahora lo notaba más calmado y además atento con Gustave respondiendo sus preguntas por pequeñas que fueran, eso ayudó mucho. Se sentía como caminar con un viejo amigo.

La tarde por fin había caído sobre ellos, el atardecer con sus tonos rojizos y amarillos lucía maravilloso.

—Señor Y — Gustave llamó su atención —aún faltó visitar la casa de los sustos. —

—No hay mucho que ver ya que no hay nadie atendiendo allí, pero puedo mostrarte las diversas trampas y escondites que tiene.

Gustave parecía complacido con la idea pero tanta caminata le provocó apetito a Christine.

—¿No prefieres ir a comer primero Gustave?

—Puedo hacerlo después madre, mañana abrirán el parque ¿verdad? — Erik asintió. —Entonces no tendré oportunidad de conocer los secretos de esa casa.

Christine iba a seguir insistiendo pero Erik intervino. —Le mostraré ese lugar y de inmediato lo llevaré contigo para que coma. Estarás con Meg y Giry ¿no es así? Si no te encuentro en el comedor sabré que te llevaron a mi estudio.

Ante la insistencia de ambos Christine aceptó, no veía el daño en que estuvieran juntos un momento. Erik no parecía tener problemas con Gustave así que…

—Bien, pero no quiero descubrir que algo le pasó a mi hijo, ¿lo entiendes?

—Lo prometo.

Cuando estuvieron solos ambos se fueron en dirección a la dichosa atracción, constaba de numerosas trampillas las cuales fueron pensadas para que los trabajadores salieran de ellas en diferentes intervalos. Es básicamente una laberinto de espejos con poca iluminación. Algo siniestro en palabras de Meg.

—Todo aquí funcionará gracias a diversos mecanismos, si vienen en grupo quedarán separados cuando puertas se cierren al azar, a veces las luces se irán y sólo unos cuantos espejos tendrán una leve iluminación, además de música para mantenerlos siempre alerta. Supongo que personas con problemas de corazón no podrán ingresar, sería malo que ocurriera ese tipo de accidentes.

El lugar estaba muy bien construido.

—Mira pequeño Vizconde, por aquí pueden salir freaks los cuales harán correr a la multitud hacia el pasillo de aquí-

Mientras, en el comedor Christine, Meg y Giry comían al tiempo que conversaban sobre sus respectivos ensayos. Meg estaba adolorida de los pies, su madre las hizo practicar demasiado. Giry por su parte le decía que ni siquiera fue como los ensayos intensivos de hace años.

—¿Y tú pequeño Gustave por cierto? ¿Se quedó en su habitación?

—Oh no, está con Erik recorriendo la casa de sustos.

—No pensé que le fueras a confiar a tu hijo tan pronto.

—Al principio no quería, pero él estaba tan emocionado… Además, él no le hará daño, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, pequeña, es sólo una sorpresa.

—¿Habré hecho mal? —Meg y Giry iban a calmar sus preocupaciones hasta que una cuarta figura se les unió. 

—¿Querido? ¿Dónde has estado?

Raoul no lucía tan deshecho como esperó.

—Solo vagaba lejos de aquí.

Su aliento olía a alcohol, pero caminaba bien y podía articular oraciones completas.

—¿Y qué le ha parecido Coney Island?

—Ngh —fue su inteligente respuesta, no estaba feliz de estar allí, pero al menos no era una completa tortura. 

—¿Dónde está el niño? — las tres mujeres casi sueltan sus cubiertos, pero se reconocieron a tiempo.

—Jugando con unos niños que encontramos hace rato.

—¿Ah sí? — al no encontrar otra cosa se rindió por beber un vaso con agua. —¿El "señor Y" ya te ha contactado para lo de mañana?

—No, pero me dio las instrucciones pertinentes a mí. La presentación de Christine será a las 7 en punto luego del número de Meg y las chicas y otras dos presentaciones. Se hará en el teatro principal y su vestuario será proporcionado por Fantasma.

—Uhm… nuestro "jefe" ha sido bastante descortés al no tener una pertinente audiencia con nosotros, ¿evitar a sus empleados es también parte de su fachada de hombre misterioso?

—Seguramente los verá después de la presentación de Christine.

—¿Cómo es? —

—¿Aparte de un hombre ocupado? — intervino Meg.

—Me gustaría hablar con él. — sin más se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. 

—¿Raoul, a dónde vas?

—A hablar con él, no se puede negar a tener una audiencia.

Justo en ese momento Gustave regresaba.

—¡Padre, padre! ¡Fantasma es genial! — se detuvo justo en frente de Raoul, Christine no vio a Erik cerca. 

—Eso es bueno hijo, pero no te acostumbres demasiado.

—No lo haré padre, el Señor Y fue muy amable al mostrarme el parque y me enseñó los secretos y trampillas y-

—Espera, ¿no estabas con otros niños? —preguntó mirando en dirección a su esposa. 

Christine en ese momento deseó tener poderes de telepatía. Gustave no le estaba prestando atención a su madre para interpretar sus movimientos de que guardara silencio.

—Vimos algunos, pero estuve con el amigo de mamá. Es muy amables ¿sabías que él diseñó la mayoría de las atracciones?

La hora de la comida dio por terminada y las personas se comenzaron a dispersar.

—Voy a preguntarlo una vez. — se giró hacia las tres mujeres, sólo Madame Giry parecía serena ya sabiendo que este momento llegaría. —¿Quién es este "Señor Y"? Al parecer es amigo tuyo Christine.

Christine estaba renuente a responder, no sabiendo a dónde mirar.

—Es  _ él _ . — respondió Giry de una vez. Sólo le llevó a Raoul unos segundos hacer las conexiones necesarias.

—¡¿Él?! —

—Es lo que dije.

—¡¿Trabajan para él?!

—Y usted también Vizconde. — Raoul seguía sin poder creerlo. 

—Cariño, por favor, ¿estás bien?

—Esa música, ¡¿quién la escribió?! — ahora Raoul estaba notablemente alterado. Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones tomó demasiado fuerte del brazo de su esposa, Meg y Giry se pusieron alerta esperando que no hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

—Cariño por favor, me estás lastimando. —Raoul al sentir la mirada de las dos mujeres y su hijo asustado liberó el brazo de su esposa no sin antes susurrar " _ hablaré contigo luego _ ", dicho esto salió hecho una furia.

Se sentía traicionado, enojado y  _ asustado _ .

Ignorando su situación económica actual regresó al bar en dónde había estado la mayor parte del día, necesitaba olvidar todo.

En el comedor las tres mujeres se quedaron sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

—Madre ¿por qué le dijiste?

—Le dije a Erik que si el vizconde preguntaba yo no le iba a mentir, además —miró en dirección a Christine —, sabíamos que se enteraría de una u otra forma.

Christine lo sabía, sabía que no podría ocultar la verdad por demasiado tiempo, sólo ni estaba del todo preparada para la respuesta de su esposo.

Sintió un pequeño tirón de su vestido, se trataba de su hijo.

—¿Fue culpa mía que se haya enojado?

Su madre se arrodilló a su lado abrazándolo.

—Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa, es sólo que… —no tenía una excusa en ese momento.

—Es que tu padre y el Señor Y no se llevan muy bien. — intervino Meg poniéndose a la misma altura que el niño. —No es culpa de nadie que se haya enojado.

Gustave y Christine aceptando esas palabras se levantaron.

—Ha sido un largo día, regresaremos a nuestra habitación, si no es molestia.

—No lo es Christine, descansen. — todos sabían que era aún bastante temprano pero ninguno lo comentó.

—Christine —esta vez la llamó Madame Giry —Si llega a suceder cualquier cosa —dijo tomando las manos de la cantante —aquí todo el mundo te va a ayudar ¿está bien? Sólo… llama.

Christine asintió y se retiró junto a Gustave a su habitación.

Ni Meg ni Giry esperaron esa reacción por parte de Raoul. ¿Cómo es que ese joven Vizconde capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte por Christine había cambiado tanto en el transcurso de diez años?

Esa misma noche, cuando por lo regular Madame Giry y Meg tomaban té junto a Erik al final de la jornada ella sacó el tema de la reacción del vizconde.

Sin saberlo, hizo que Erik planeara un nuevo movimiento en contra de Raoul.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, me dolió mucho escribir a Raoul actuando como un completo asno, por desgracia asi es en LND  
> Y por supuesto que no destroce la relación entre las Giry con Christine, para mi ellas son familia 💜 jamás aceptaré que convirtieron a Madame en una mujer sin sentimientos.  
> Gustave es adorable. 
> 
> Y oh? Erik no deja pasar sus oportunidades. 
> 
> Hazme saber si te gustó el capítulo! 💜


	5. Devil take the hindmost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llega la hora de la apertura de Fantasma.  
> Raoul considera sus acciones en el bar y Erik da el primer golpe.  
> Christine es obligada a decidir una vez más, pero ahora no conoce las consecuencias, es como caminar en la oscuridad.

El amanecer pronto llegaría a Coney Island, en los alrededores todo estaba en relativa calma, tanto como podría ser en Nueva York por la madrugada.

Sin embargo en uno de los numerosos bares de mala muerte, la mente de un hombre estaba nublada por el alcohol y los malos pensamientos.

Había ido de bar en bar hasta que llegó a ese en especial sin contar con prácticamente nada de dinero. Sólo esperaba beber tanto como pudiera antes de recibir una golpiza.

El encargado del bar sólo lo miraba sin dirigirle palabra, había visto a numerosos hombres a un paso de la ruina ir a ahogar sus penas allí y gastar el poco dinero que tenían, Raoul lucía exactamente como todos ellos, quizá peor.

Por la ventana de la taberna pudo ver el comienzo del amanecer, decidiendo que ya era suficiente le dijo al hombre que pagara por lo consumido, claro que no se sorprendió al ver que estaba quebrado.

—Dejaré que el tipo de la mañana se encargue de usted. — no sabía si lo comprendió, igual guardó el miserable dinero recibido y le pasó la llave a su compañero.

Por lo mientras Raoul seguía esperando que rellenaran su vaso.

Sus pensamientos florecían y se hundían en la bruma de su mente alcoholizada. Al punto que tuvo una conversación unilateral con el barista que se había marchado hace varios minutos.

_ [Se supone que todo había terminado cuando la Opera Populaire ardió en llamas.] _ Pensó que ese asesino había muerto hace diez años, pero no, oh claro no fue así, porque ese monstruo seguía con vida y se había reunido con  _ su _ esposa y  _ su _ hijo.

¡Y lo peor de todo! Su Christine no le había dicho que el fantasma era ahora su jefe.

Se sentía traicionado, engañado.

Aunque muy en el fondo, como una pequeña espinita, también culpable, pero  _ [¿se supone existía una manera "correcta" de reaccionar cuando Madame Giry le informó que ahora, por culpa de Christine trabajaban bajo las órdenes de ese asesino? Él no lo creía]. _

Había ignorando la mirada de dolor de su familia cuando partió en dirección al bar, aunque ahora las sentía como tatuada frente a sus ojos.

La culpa comenzaba a ser más y más molesta. Exigió que su vaso fuera llenado de nuevo, nadie le hizo caso.

Oh la mirada de Christine, ¿fue de miedo?

¿Cómo terminó así? ¿Cuándo la mirada de su esposa pasó del amor a eso?

Él sabía que era su culpa y quería ahogar ese sentimiento.

¿Qué había hecho?

¡¿Por qué lo había hecho?!

Ella no se merecía ser tratada así, Raoul lo sabía, y aún así…

Se sentía como basura y quizá lo era.

Sabía que su matrimonio no había sido precisamente color de rosa desde un inicio, pero no podía señalar el momento en el que todo se fue a la basura.

O sí podía.

Podía hacerlo, pero temía darse cuenta de ello.

Una pregunta molesta rondaba su cabeza, después de tantos años juntos ¿por qué Christine seguía con él?

¿Por qué lo seguía amando?

Le dio miedo no saber las respuestas a eso.

¿Cuándo pasó de admirar y alabar los triunfos de su esposa a esforzarse por cortar sus alas en cuanto ella se elevaba por encima de él?

Se odiaba.

Odiaba el hombre en el que se había convertido.

¿Christine también lo odiaría? Quizá pronto se cansaría de vivir el día a día con él. No podía imaginarse viviendo sin ella, ¿costumbre tal vez o amor?

¡No sabía la respuesta!

—¿No me escuchó? ¡Otro trago! — exigió de nuevo, más enojado.

Raoul sabe que ella anhela al hombre que fue antes, el padre que fue cuando tuvo por primera vez a su pequeño hijo en brazos. El cariño, amor y adoración que le entregó antaño, pero no puede dárselo, ya no.

Lo que queda en él es vergüenza, horror y desesperación.

Sabe que si Christine se aleja será por su culpa, sólo culpa suya. Y aún así no puede renunciar a ella.

¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

—¿Qué debo hacer señor? —preguntó al nuevo barista, él lo volvió a ignorar, demasiado costumbrado a las conversaciones de ebrios.

Ahora el sol se filtraba por las ventanas golpeando a Raoul en la cara, él se cubrió hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos y recargándose en la barra.

—¡Buenos días Berney, un café por favor, me estoy congelando!

Una alegre voz se coló en el ambiente deplorable del bar.

—Lo tomaré negro sin- —hasta entonces Raoul reconoció la voz. —Oh… madre dijo que te encontraría aquí.

—Señorita Giry — saludó sin ánimos esperando que se fuera rápido para seguir hundiéndose en su miseria.

—¿Sabe? A este lugar se le conoce como "la sala del suicidio". Las cosas no van bien para usted ¿cierto? — Raoul no necesitaba que alguien más le recordara su situación, bastante tenía consigo mismo.

—¿Sí? Tú pareces ser un habitual aquí — dijo con todo el veneno que pudo, pero Meg sólo rió.

—Yo vengo de nadar. — dejó su toalla mojada en una de las sillas —En una ciudad como ésta, grande y tosca es difícil mantener la conciencia limpia. Todo está permitido.

Raoul aún atontado no comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

El tal Bernie le entregó su café el cual ella bebió con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo está..?

—¿Christine? Nerviosa por su presentación de hoy. —se sentó a una silla de distancia del vizconde. —Y preocupada, desapareciste desde ayer en la tarde.

—Ngk — un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con iniciar.

—Eso pensé. —continuó tomando su café sabiendo que debía apresurarse para llegar a Fantasma.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Uhm?

—¿Por qué lo ayudaron a escapar? — de cierta forma ella esperaba una pregunta así.

—Madre y yo sabemos que ha hecho cosas terribles, incluso usted fue víctima hace tiempo. — un escalofrío recorrió a Raoul cuando su mente le recordó la sensación de esa soga cortándole el aire. —Pero no es tan malo. Ni madre ni yo lo odiamos, y me atrevo a decir que Christine tampoco. —

Raoul rió sin ganas, " _ no es tan malo _ " es la peor excusa que ha oído, y él es experto en darlas. 

Meg se levantó de su asiento tomando de nuevo su toalla y tocando levemente el hombro del vizconde. —No estoy en posición de opinar nada, pero debería disculparse con su esposa, ella está preocupada por usted.

—Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por ese monstruo. — 

—¿Eso piensa? —

Antes que esas palabras terminarán por procesarse en el cerebro del vizconde Meg ya se había marchado.

—¡Señorita Giry! ¡¿A qué se refiere?! —

Se levantó de su asiento tambaleándose un poco.

Ahora solo el barista se encontraba en el lugar, acomodando algo al parecer. Raoul sin analizar sus palabras comenzó a decir:

—¡No le tengo miedo a ese monstruo! ¿me oye? Él cree que puede conseguir el amor de MI Christine, ¡pero no es así! — no sabía a quién le gritaba ni para qué.

—¡Lo vencí antes y puedo hacerlo de nuevo, justo aquí! — un extraño sentimiento de seguridad crecía en él, cosa del alcohol, seguramente.

—Pero él no es tan valiente para enfrentarme a plena luz del día ¿verdad? ¡Obviamente Christine jamás estaría con un cobarde como él!

Raoul volvió a dirigirse a la barra con pasos casi seguros cuando retrocedió de un salto hasta la entrada del bar.

—¡N-no puede ser! — la anterior seguridad se esfumó como arena entre sus dedos. Fue como chocar contra un muro que jamás vió.

—No está asustado de mi ¿cierto, vizconde?

Casi pudo sentir cómo el efecto de la borrachera salía de su cuerpo al tener frente a sí a…  _ él _ .

—No… No puede ser. — el fantasma salió por fin detrás de la barra, con una sonrisa segura en su rostro. —¡Aléjate! o… o te mataré ¡te lo juro!

Erik sin dejar de sonreír y con tono burla respondió —Por supuesto.

A pasos lentos y seguros se fue acercando al Vizconde. —Dijiste que me habías vencido. — Raoul se sintió de repente, muy pequeño. —Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, y estábamos jugando algo distinto.

Erik lo miró de arriba abajo, riendo por lo miserable que se veía.

—Mirate, hundido hasta el fondo. —cambió su expresión a una de desprecio. —Asqueroso borracho, patético. 

Raoul con la dignidad en el suelo decidió pelear.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Asqueroso como el pecado y… horrible — Erik sólo pudo reír ante los lamentables insultos que le daba. Incluso Raoul debía admitir que sus palabras daban pena, aún así no se dejó acobardar.

—Esta noche Christine cantará, así que te propongo un trato. —dijo como si su intercambio anterior no hubiera sucedido. —Veremos de quién es ella, tuya o mía.

—No la metas en esto. — Erik lo ignoró y siguió con las reglas.

—Si ella canta, yo gano y tú te irás lejos.  _ Desaparecerás _ . — Raoul no entendía qué clase de apuesta era esa, le estaba diciendo que abandone a su familia, a su eterna compañera e hijo. Sólo demostraba más lo loco e inestable que era.

—¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué gano yo? — Por supuesto que, Raoul también estaba loco sólo por considerar su propuesta.

—Entonces se van todos juntos, con sus deudas pagadas. — eso por otro lado, sonaba de lo más tentador. Parecía bastante fácil de ganar para él, ¿cuál era la trampa?

—Esta bien. Es un trato. — con esas palabras sintió que estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo. Erik extendió su mano para sellar la apuesta la cual Raoul tomó con firmeza. Unos segundos más bastaron para que ambos empezaran a luchar.

—¿Crees que tienes el control de todo? — dijo con esfuerzo pues Erik atacó directo a su cuello.

—Las reglas han cambiado, haces que las cosas sean más fáciles para mí.

—Es una apuesta sin sentido que sin duda ganaré, tenemos un hijo, ¡nuestra unión es segura! — Aún con la falta de aire en sus pulmones se dio el lujo de parecer seguro y orgulloso, después de todo, tenía diez años de ventaja al lado del fantasma.

—¿Estás seguro? — Erik no pareció intimidado en absoluto, su tono de burla era el mismo que usan los niños mayores cuando uno más pequeño les dice que Santa es real. Raoul sintió que había caído justo en su trampa.

—¿De verdad crees que un hijo será suficiente para que Christine ignore todos esos años de malos tratos y carencias? ¿Crees qué tu hijo está contento con ser constantemente ignorado por su padre? ¡Quien se queja siempre que intenta tocar algún instrumento!

Raoul sudó frío.

—¡Abre los ojos vizconde! ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle tú qué no se lo pueda dar yo y mejor? Cada cosa que ella quiera la tendrá a mi lado.

—Ella me ama. — esa excusa sonó débil y patética, incluso en sus propios oídos.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro? ¿Puedes afirmar qué su amor es sólo tuyo? — Raoul soltó un golpe que fue fácilmente esquivado por Erik. El fantasma no dejaba de sonreír, eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Porque recuerdo una noche especial, antes de su matrimonio contigo. — a Raoul no le gustó hacia dónde iba eso —Ella vino a buscarme, dudando de haberte elegido. —luchó con más fuerza tratando de golpearlo. ¡Solamente trataba de intimidarlo!

—Esa gloriosa noche nos amamos. — Raoul se detuvo en seco, esas palabras resonaron por todo su ser.

Su sangre por un momento, se detuvo.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Incluso una noche antes de casarse contigo ella me eligió a mí!, cuando no tenía nada para ofrecerle ¿qué te hace pensar que se quedará contigo ahora que puedo darle cuanto ella desee? Y no sólo en lo material, conmigo ella puede brillar, ella será una estrella, adorada y amada. —

Raoul había disminuido su fuerza en cuanto escuchó eso, ¿de verdad su Christine lo había engañado en el día de su boda? Pero entonces eso significa que...

—¡¡Mientes!! — dijo más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

—¿Duele Vizconde?— la sonrisa de Erik se hizo más grande deleitándose con la cara de sufrimiento de su rival. — Considera a quién ha pertenecido el corazón de Christine desde el principio.

Dicho eso Erik dejó de acorralarlo, y con aire de suficiencia le recordó su apuesta:

—Si ella se va, lo harán juntos, deudas pagadas y con los bolsillos llenos. — con largos pasos llegó a la entrada del bar.

—Se queda, te vas solo. —desapareció por la puerta dejando al vizconde apenas sosteniéndose contra las sillas y mesas.

—Oh mi dios… — sólo en ese momento la realización de sus actos lo golpeó. —¿Qué he hecho? 

Sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta que podía perder a su Christine por una apuesta. Salió corriendo del bar sin importarle su deuda. A lo lejos vio como el extraño carruaje del fantasma lo llevaba de regreso al parque. No tenía dinero para pedir transporte y estaba horas alejado de ella.

¡Qué estúpido fue al aceptar ese trato!

—¡Mi Christine! —gritó a la nada.

* * *

En su habitación, Christine estaba sentada leyendo sin poner mucha atención a las partituras de lo que cantaría en cuestión de horas, su mente estaba dispersa pensando diferentes cosas, diferentes problemas.

Su hijo estaba con ella leyendo uno de los libros que encontró, él también estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que su padre se iba por prácticamente un día entero.

Escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, de inmediato ambos dejaron lo que leían para dirigirse a la entrada.

—¿Raoul? — preguntó Christine al momento que abría, no era él, sino Madame Giry y Meg ya con su vestimenta para ésta tarde.

—Aún no ha llegado al parecer. — dijo Giry cuando Christine las dejó pasar.

—Oh Christine no te preocupes, te aseguro que él está bien. — la consoló su amiga ahorrándose la parte de "así como también muy ebrio". 

Cuándo llegó de nadar le informó dónde estaba para calmarla, pero eso fue hace horas y aún no había aparecido, lo mismo con Erik, pero no se preocupaban tanto por él ya sabiendo que tendía a desaparecer por varias horas.

—¿Te sientes preparada para tu presentación de hoy, mi niña? —

—No me preocupa la canción, he practicado. —

Sabiendo que no podían hacer nada más por ella hasta que supiera que Raoul estaba a salvo decidieron dejarla, después de todo abrirán Fantasma en unas horas, no sabían por qué Erik quiso hacer la inauguración por la tarde pero tampoco lo cuestionaron mucho.

Algunas personas con dinero e hijos sobre todo llegarían dentro de poco para ir a sus habitaciones reservadas.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos y Christine vio la hora, se dio cuenta que preocupándose no arreglaría nada, así que decidió tomar un baño confiando en que su hijo estaría lo suficientemente entretenido hasta que saliera. Aún tenía una presentación que dar, la primera después de diez años, no podía dar una mala actuación, quizá futuras oportunidades vendrían luego de esto.

—No tardaré —le prometió cuando entró al baño.

Luego de unos minutos tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, Gustave dudó en si debía abrir o no.

—¿Christine? Soy yo. — cuando distinguió la voz del Señor Y de inmediato abrió.

—Pequeño vizconde — dijo a modo de saludo entrando en el lugar con algo en brazos. —¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Está tomando un baño, dijo que no se tardaría. — El señor Y pareció un tanto decepcionado al no encontrarla, lo disimuló bien.

—¿Qué tiene ahí? — Gustave curioso señaló la extraña bolsa oscura y larga.

—¿Esto? — Erik lo dejó sobre una de las sillas y bajó el cierre mostrando un hermoso vestido azul rey que brillaba suavemente como si tuviera cientos de pequeñas incrustaciones.

—¡Es hermoso! —

—Lo es, es un regalo para tu madre, lo diseñe yo mismo. — si Gustave fuera mayor le habría preguntado cómo supo las medidas de su madre y pondría a Erik en un gran aprieto, pero gracias a quien sea él no pensó en detalles como ese.

El fantasma observó el vestido analizándolo, hasta entonces notó que olvidó algo importante.

—¿Puedo confiar en que le dirás a tu madre que me honraría si usara el vestido en la presentación de hoy? —

—¿No se lo dará usted?

—Olvidé algo, no tardaré en regresar. — dicho esto salió de nueva cuenta dejando al chico para que observara el regalo.

Era muy bonito sin duda, su madre luciría hermosa con él.

Christine no tardó demasiado en salir una vez Erik se fue del cuarto. Parecía más relajada que hace unos minutos.

—Madre— la llamó.

—En un minuto voy Gustave. — aún no se había secado por completo el cabello, se puso un cómodo vestido blanco hasta que la hora llegara.

—¿Qué sucede Gustave, qué es eso?

—¡Lo trajo el Señor Y! Dijo que es un regalo para ti, úsalo en tu presentación de hoy. — 

Christine con cuidado sacó el vestido de su bolsa, era más hermoso ahora que podían verlo completo. Venía acompañado de elegantes guantes hasta el codo y la tela en ambas prendas era por demás preciosa. —Dijo que lo hizo el mismo. — añadió. Christine debió haberlo imaginado, no era la primera vez que veía el trabajo de Erik llevado a las prendas.

Colocó el vestido contra su cuerpo mientras se veía en uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo, sin duda se veía elegante.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

—Aún falta para que me presente, además no quisiera arruinarlo por alguna razón.

De nuevo los toquidos en la puerta, Gustave pensando que se trataría del amigo de su madre corrió a abrir, pero lo que encontró fue a Raoul.

—¡Padre! 

—Gustave — dijo antes de agacharse y abrazarlo, cosa extraña pues no era del tipo que aprecia el contacto físico, al menos no hacia él. —Padre ¿estás bien? 

Christine salió de la habitación para saludarlo, aliviada que se encontrara bien.

—Raoul — el mencionado dejó al niño para dirigirse a su esposa. —Christine. — parecía que con sólo decir su nombre un enorme peso fue retirado de él.

—¿Dónde has estado Raoul? Gustave y yo hemos estado tan preocupados-

—Lo sé, lo sé y lamento haberles hecho esto. — Christine pocas veces había visto así a Raoul, tan arrepentido, casi se veía frágil. —No estoy orgulloso de la forma en cómo he actuado, desde el día de nuestra boda las cosas no han ido tan bien.

—Raoul ambos hemos cometido errores-

—No, no Christine por favor escúchame. —el estaba tan asustado, ella no sabía qué esperar de él en ese estado, casi al punto de la desesperación, y sin embargo, tan sincero. Christine miró a Gustave quien no entendía por qué su padre estaba así.

—¿Gustave? ¿Puedes esperar afuera mientras hablo con tu padre?

—¿Puedo ir a explorar?

—Claro, pero cuidado, hay muchas personas trabajando. — el pequeño aceptó y de inmediato salió encontrándose con cierta persona.

En el cuarto Christine guío a su esposo a uno de los sillones para sentarse a su lado.

—Raoul, ¿por qué actúas así?

—Lo siento, soy consciente de todas las demandas que te he hecho y el precio que has pagado por ellas. — tomó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, en súplica. —Sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada más Christine pero por favor, por favor, si aún me sigues amando cumple algo para mí. 

Christine consternada y conmovida lo abrazó —Lo que sea querido.

—No cantes ésta noche. — ahora sorprendida se alejó de él mirándolo sin comprender sus palabras.

—¿Qué? Pero Raoul tu sabes que tengo que.

—No cantes la canción, hay algo terriblemente mal en todo esto.

—Raoul, tenemos un acuerdo, ¿qué hay del dinero y el contrato? No puedo marcharme y ya, no ahora.

—Olvida el dinero Christine. Ese demonio nos ha hecho jugar su juego, otra vez. — Ella se levantó sin entender el repentino cambio en su esposo.

—No, yo necesito hacerlo. — de todas las cosas que pudo haber pedido, ¿por qué esto?

—Sé que necesitas muchas cosas Christine, y que muchas de ellas te las he negado. — acuñó con gentileza el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos. —Sé que necesitas al hombre que conociste, el padre que nuestro Gustave necesita. ¡Lo tendrás de vuelta! Pero por favor, no cantes.

Christine no sabía qué hacer. Su petición no tenía sentido alguno, ¿qué hay de malo con la presentación? ¿es algo más? Erik es misterioso por naturaleza, pero no pareció que hubiese alto tan terrible en Fantasma para poner a Raoul en ese estado.

Siguió insistiendo, temiendo por la respuesta que podría recibir.

—Reservé un pasaje para tres en el Atlantic Queen. —mintió, ya no contaba con capital, pero si ese monstruo cumplía su parte de la apuesta el regreso no sería problema alguno. —Sale al anochecer, tendremos el tiempo justo. Te lo ruego. — Christine no sabía de dónde sacó el dinero para ese viaje, pero de nuevo, él lucía tan sincero...

Raoul al notar la indecisión en ella decidió dejar de presionar. Besó la frente de su esposa y añadió en una súplica.

—Piensa en el niño y nosotros. —Si tenía que recurrir al chantaje entonces lo haría, lo que sea por conservarla. 

Dicho esto salió de la habitación para que pensara en sus palabras. Sólo rezaba por haber sido lo suficientemente convincente o lo perdería todo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia escondida del fantasma.

Lo escuchó todo, el vizconde había hecho su movimiento, ahora era su turno. 

Había esperado tener más tiempo, pero ¿qué más daba adelantar sus planes?

Erik había regresado cuando Gustave salió de la habitación, entonces supo que Raoul estaría tratando de convencer a su Christine. Le dijo a una de las trabajadoras que llevara al niño con Madame Giry y esperó a que terminara.

Cuando por fin el vizconde dejó de suplicar y se retiró del cuarto Erik esperó un par de minutos antes de tocar la puerta, por la expresión de Christine pudo adivinar que no era él a quien esperó ver.

Sin decirle nada lo dejó entrar, Erik debía pensar bien sus palabras.

—Vi al vizconde cuando entró. — Christine se tensó, al parecer si estaba considerando la demanda de Raoul. —Christine.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la cantante.

—Mi Christine, sabes que su amor no es suficiente. Tú estás hecha de materiales más finos, sabes que él no es lo que necesitas. También él lo sabe por eso apela a tu lado sentimental. —Christine iba a protestar "¿ _ qué sabes tú sobre lo que necesito o merezco? _ " pero Erik fue más rápido y la guió hasta la silla donde hace minutos discutía con Raoul, le pidió que se sentara con un ademán, ella así lo hizo analizando aún las palabras de ambos hombres. Empezaba a hartarse de la situación. 

—Él te ha negado alcanzar lo que debes ser, no te ha permitido liberar la música aún sabiendo que es parte de ti. — le mostró una elegante caja negra de la cual sacó un hermoso collar con un diseño intrincado, lleno de piedras preciosas. —Es hora de hacer lo que quieras Christine. — Tratándola como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo colocó el collar en su cuello, lucía hermoso, aunque claro, ella no necesitaba de ningún adorno para resaltar. 

Tomó uno de los espejos pequeños que estaban en el mueble para mostrarle su reflejo. —Alguien tan bella como tú merece ser tratada como una estrella. Piensalo Christine, piensa en el público que te verá esta noche. Ellos se callaran para poder escucharte, te adorarán como hicieron hace tiempo.

—Las personas de aquí descubrirán por fin el verdadero arte. — Christine aún en silencio recordó su primera presentación, todas esas personas aclamandola, esperando por escuchar su siguiente canción. Aún podía recordar la sensación: se sentía  _ viva _ .

—Canta para mí una vez más Christine. — colocó el vestido que confeccionó en la silla de al lado. —Sólo una canción Christine, es todo lo que pido. — ella comenzaba a sospechar que no sería todo. Lo supo desde el momento en el que él apareció, y aún así...

—Dime ¿qué te ha dado él a cambio de todos los sacrificios que te ha exigido?

Ella siguió sin responder. Al principio le dio muchas cosas, pero también le quitaba otras.

—Piensa en tu hijo Christine — acarició con una mano el rostro afligido de su amada. — ¿Ha valido la pena el tiempo con Raoul? — Ella, en otras circunstancias pudo responder con facilidad: "sí, porque lo amo", pero no es ciega ante los acontecimientos en su matrimonio.

—Canta para mí, permíteme mostrarte lo que soy capaz de darte. — ¿Qué ofrecía exactamente? ¿Regalos caros y bonitos adornos?

No… le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de brillar de nuevo, le ofrecía  _ adoración _ .

Oh.

Estuvo planeando eso desde el inicio, ¿verdad? No es sólo la fama.

Es sentirse amada de nuevo, saber que su hijo estaría a salvo, querido y escuchado.

Le estaba ofreciendo una nueva vida, un respiro.

Erik besó su mano antes de dirigirse a la salida. —Tu público y yo esperamos por ti. 

Ahora sola en la habitación se encontraba en una encrucijada. 

¿Por qué debían hacerla elegir una vez más?

¿Por qué?

Esta vez nadie tenía una soga en el cuello con uno tirando fuertemente del extremo, y sin embargo, la sensación era parecida.

Esto no era sólo por la canción o la presentación, había algo más que sólo Erik y Raoul lo sabían. Eso no era justo.

¿Qué debería hacer? Uno apeló al amor y otro a su futuro.

Observó el vestido y luego su reflejo usando ese caro collar. Después vio sus pertenencias y las maletas.

La apertura será un una hora y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras, en el Teatro principal Madame Giry y otros asistentes ponían el orden en la multitud nerviosa por la gran apertura. Las personas ya comenzaban a llegar y eran diligentemente guiados hacia sus habitaciones o bien se entretenían con las pequeñas demostraciones y comprando bocadillos.

Gustave se quedó junto a la amiga de su madre observando todo el trabajo que requería dirigir el parque.

—¿No debería hacerlo el Señor Y? — 

—Debería — le dio la razón —Pero al parecer está muy ocupado en otro lugar. — la mayoría del tiempo no sabía qué hacía, actualmente no los afectaba como en la época de la ópera, así que no había problema.

—Iba a ver a mi mamá cuando me fui. — la mujer ya se esperaba eso; desde que él leyó la noticia sus pensamientos estaban estrictamente dirigidos hacia la cantante, no es como si en años anteriores no lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora la tenía en su negocio, así que las circunstancias son diferentes.

Para su sorpresa vio a Erik acercarse dando algunas instrucciones principalmente a los encargados de mantenimiento y electricidad. 

—¿Ya habló con mi madre? —el pequeño no perdió el tiempo.

— Así es pequeño vizconde, sólo le desee suerte. — Madame Giry quien regresaba de dar instrucciones no se tragó eso. 

—¿El Señor Y por fin se dignará aparecer en los medios? — preguntó no sin cierta burla en su voz; la mayoría del personal estaba ya en su lugar, Giry guió a sus bailarinas y a su hija detrás del telón con Meg al frente. Ella se despidió con la mano del pequeño.

— No podía evitarse para siempre. — Erik respondió con obvio desdén, no fue una decisión por impulso, había considerado las consecuencias de sus actos. Al final pensó que era mejor presentarse ahora que tener que soportar a un montón de reporteros que podían llegar a enterarse de cosas que  _ no debían _ .

Para evitar cualquier tipo de conspiración extraña (porque había mucha gente con demasiado tiempo libre), cambió su máscara. Era como la que usó cuando atemorizó a todos durante la mascarada pero cubriendo la mitad del rostro. 

Giry dudó de su elección, aunque si lo pensaba, los de la ópera jamás lo vieron utilizar su media máscara completa  _ (y la que dejó durante su escape fue recogida por Meg antes que los demás llegaran a su guarida), _ solo unas más pequeñas. Además el uso de esqueletos como adorno no era tan raro, muchos de los trabajadores y freaks usaron algo parecido también.

Lo que más tenían a su favor es que pensaron que Erik estaba muerto.

El atardecer llegó a  _ Fantasma _ .

— Es hora. — informó Giry. Tomó la mano del pequeño Gustave para guiarlo a un lugar más tranquilo y lejos de la prensa.

Erik asintió y con paso seguro se dirigió a la entrada del parque donde varios reporteros así como familias ya esperaban. 

— ¡Bienvenidos a Fantasma! — dijeron al unísono los ayudantes del Señor Y con una reverencia practicada. —¡El Señor Y les da la bienvenida a su mundo! ¡Pasen y vean las atracciones que preparamos exclusivamente para ustedes! 

Erik extendió su brazo invitándolos a entrar.

Y como era su estilo, las sorpresas llegaron desde un principio, música, bailes y demás actuaciones fueron presentadas para guiar a su público entre las diversas atracciones de Fantasma. "Heaven by the sea" podría no ser perfecta pero al público le gustó y los mantenía atentos a las atracciones principales.

Una vez el número introductorio terminó y los cantantes y bailarines recibieron sus merecidos aplausos, de nuevo Gangle, Squelch y Mrs Fleck se pusieron frente a la multitud sin dejar de caminar para llegar a su destino.

— ¡Damas, caballeros!

—¡Usted buen señor!

—¡Y usted mi amigo!

Una vez estuvieron frente al teatro continuaron con su rutina. Hasta ahora habían mantenido interesado al público. 

—¡Todos, hora de divertirse!

—¡Esta noche el Señor Y los invita a presenciar en nuestro escenario la actuación de la época! —

— ¡Con todo tipo de maravillas para su deleite! — siguió Gangle —¡Con autómatas creados por él mismo!

— ¡Junto a la actuación de las Oh La La Girls! 

— ¡Y como sorpresa final, traída desde París, la grandiosa Christine Daaé se presentará esta noche como nuestra estrella!

—¡Disfruten de los secretos de Fantasma! — gritaron al unísono una vez estuvieron sobre el escenario para desaparecer de la vista del público en una explosión de humo rojo. La multitud estaba complacida.

De inmediato el primer acto de la noche dio inicio: "Bathing Beauty". Dicho espectáculo no estaba pensado para ser un  _ streaptease _ en un inicio y no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar el público que iba con niños principalmente.

Afortunadamente no parecieron tan mortificados por la rutina, habría que esperar a la crítica de los periódicos al día siguiente para saberlo.

En otro lado del parque uno de los trabajadores le informaba a Christine que saldría a escena dentro de poco. 

Ella respondió más por obligación que porque quisiera. 

Era hora.

Todos esperaban por su elección.

Y ella ya había decidido.

Solamente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, no sólo por ella, sino por su hijo.

A lo lejos podía escuchar ya el ruido de las personas y la música 

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos que admitir que todo "Devil take the hindmost" fue una humillación constante hacia Raoul 🤷 es mi segunda canción favorita después de beneath a moonless sky. Escuchar a Erik en modo Phantom es un regalo. La versión de Ramin es oro, pero Ben no se queda atrás 💜💜💜
> 
> Igual Erik y Raoul fueron muy idiotas al hacer la apuesta, uno por proponerla y el otro por aceptar.  
> Y ohhhhhh Erik sin saber el verdadero peso de sus palabras acaba de hundir aún más el orgullo del vizconde.
> 
> Por si lo olvidan, en este fic, Erik no sabe todavía que Gustave es su hijo.


	6. La decisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos pretendientes tratan de hacer que Christine tome su decisión   
> ¿Qué hará? ¿Confiar en su esposo o seguir lo que desea?

Mientras los actos eran presentados y la multitud se dispersaba para observar las otras atracciones en lo que el evento principal daba inicio, Raoul observaba todo desde lejos, oculto de los reporteros y del público en general, a veces algunos trabajadores se toparon con él pero no le hacían caso.

La actuación de Christine comenzaría en cuestión de minutos y decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto. ¿Por qué aceptó el trato en primer lugar?

Por idiota sin duda alguna.

El sol por fin se había ocultado y las luces del parque fueron encendidas, Raoul decidió colarse en el Teatro para buscar a su esposa, aunque deseaba con todo su ser no encontrarla allí.

De hecho tampoco sabía dónde estaba su hijo, pero seguramente se encontraba bien.

Detrás del telón muchos estaban en constante movimiento colocando la escenografía para Christine y cambiando la anterior, Raoul de manera disimulada observaba hacía el techo, buscando en los rincones al fantasma. Le sorprendió en sobremanera cuando se presentó frente a los medios, vaya que era un insolente. 

¿Quién iba a pensar qué un asesino terminaría siendo aclamado?

Los nervios no le ayudaron en absoluto, sabía que ese monstruo estaba allí, en algún lado pero no lo podía ver, prácticamente podía imaginarse su expresión de burla hacia él.

Casi choca contra uno de los empleados, Madame Giry lo quitó del camino justo a tiempo, antes que causara un accidente.

—No debería estar aquí. —

—No es la primera que me lo dicen. — hasta entonces la mujer le prestó atención a su semblante nervioso y decaído. —¿Peleó con Christine?

—Podría perderla esta noche. — Madame no entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería, sabía que tenían problemas pero no escuchó ninguna discusión demasiado fuerte entre ellos, pensó que el conflicto fue causado por su patrón pero aunque le gustara discutir el problema junto a una taza de té, aún tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer.

—Seguramente no Vizconde, pero le voy a pedir que se quede al margen, hay demasiado movimiento aquí. — dicho esto se fue en dirección contraria para guiar a sus chicas.

La banda volvió a sonar anunciando una nueva y última presentación de inauguración.

_ —¡Damas y caballeros! _

_ —Como prometimos, ¡la presentación estelar de esta noche! _

_ —¡La hermosa! _

_ —¡Y aclamada! _

_ —¡Christine Daaé! _

Y aquí estaban, con el corazón en las manos, ambos hombres esperando saber la elección final de su Christine.

Cuando el telón fue retirado el corazón y alma de Raoul cayeron al suelo.

Su Christine, su hermosa esposa estaba en el medio del escenario usando un hermoso vestido que estaba seguro no trajo con ella durante el viaje.

Podía llorar en ese instante, ahora sabía que la había perdido. Dolía, dolía demasiado ver que sus súplicas no dieron resultado, que su amor no fue suficiente.

¿Lo fue alguna vez?

La música comenzó a sonar, una bella melodía sin duda, pero Raoul no la escuchaba, su cuerpo no le respondía. Sin notarlo sus pies avanzaron hasta quedar en uno de los extremos del escenario, detrás del telón, su tonta mente se negaba a aceptar que su Christine estaba frente a toda esa gente cuando le suplico que no lo hiciera.

La había perdido y eso le aterró.

Entonces ella volteó a mirarlo, ¿cómo supo dónde estaba?

Ella no se veía del todo segura, parecía estar luchando y sin embargo cuando su turno de cantar llegó, ella puso su corazón en ello.

Quizá, si no fuera por las circunstancias, él habría adorado su voz. Tan bella y pura, casi angelical.

Y la canción… la letra, ¿cómo algo sin alma como ese fantasma pudo escribir algo tan bello?

Christine resplandecia, su público estaba atento a cada palabra y movimiento suyo, embelesado por tanta belleza.

En el fondo de su mente se preguntó si ella estaría cantando para él, lo miraba a él mientras lo hacía, eso debía significar algo ¡¿verdad?!

Oh pero entonces su amada volteó, Raoul siguió su mirada y vio justo al otro lado a ese monstruo; ¿su Christine se estaba burlando de él? No, ella no era así.

Avanzó unos pasos en el escenario, dejando que por fin la música abarcara todos sus sentidos, fue glorioso. 

Ambos hombres se miraron, quizá ambos buscaban el significado de las miradas de su Christine.

Entonces, antes que la canción terminara y para envitarse más sufrimiento Raoul decidió salir de allí.

Cuando la última nota fue tocada y Christine terminó la canción el público la envolvió en aplausos y alabanzas, quizá ninguno esperaba nada de esa artista francesa pero les demostró lo que es capaz de hacer, tal y como Erik le dijo, ella les enseñó la belleza y arte en esa canción.

Cuando regresó a su pequeño camerino improvisado se sintió tan feliz, sentía que volaba, esa vieja sensación de antaño regresó.

Erik por supuesto fue el primero en entrar.

—¡Ah Christine! Mi Christine — la rodeó con sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo —¡Qué triunfo me has dado esta noche!

—La canción era hermosa, cada palabra, cada nota. — dijo aún extasiada por su éxito. —Me sentí hermosa, perdiéndome en la música una vez más. —

—Sentía que me elevaba más y más. — ahora fue ella quien abrazó a Erik. —Viva de nuevo. 

Él se sintió completo, todo parecía encajar ahora, por un momento pudo olvidarse de la oscuridad y todo gracias a su Christine.

Entonces el momento fue cortado por continuos toques en la puerta.

Fue Erik quien abrió descubriendo la cara de Madame Giry con numerosos regalos para ella, flores sobre todo.

—Fue un éxito rotundo Christine, ellos te adoran.

Meg también caminó junto a su madre con otro vestuario más cómodo.

Hasta ese entonces Christine recordó que su hijo iba a estar por allí.

—¿Y Gustave? —

—Se supone estaría contigo Madame. — añadió Erik sintiendo la repentina ansiedad de su amada.

—Está con el Vizconde, fue hacia él cuando lo vio salir detrás del telón. — comentó Meg despreocupada.

Erik por otro lado sintió una repentina furia. ¿Acaso ese miserable vizconde no iba a respetar el acuerdo?

¿Planeaba llevarse al pequeño Gustave como premio de consolación acaso?

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó tratando de contener su repentino enojo.

—Creo que Gustave lo llevó hacia una de las atracciones, estaba diciéndole sobre una casa de espejos.

Sin decir más el fantasma salió con dirección a la casa de los sustos, si el vizconde no tenía intenciones de cumplir la apuesta entonces lo obligaría.

Evitó hablar con las personas que querían un minuto de su tiempo de la forma más amable que pudo: "debo atender algo", "puede consultarlo con la señora Giry", "gracias por su confianza" y cosas parecidas.

La multitud de freaks hacía imposible el viaje por lo que tardó más de lo esperado en llegar, interrogó al encargado de esa atracción por el Vizconde de Chagny comunicándole que entró hace varios minutos y que seguramente ya había salido o estaba a punto de.

Erik esperó a la salida, tal y como dijo, ambos Vizconde salieron de allí, emocionados.

Gustave se veía demasiado feliz para un niño que acaba de salir de una casa del horror, aunque Erik sospechó que su alegría no se debía a lo que vio sino con  _ quién _ estuvo.

Raoul por otro lado lucía un tanto más triste.

Por mucho que Erik disfrutara del triunfo sobre su rival simplemente no pudo ir y enfrentar a Raoul para que se marchara, no ahora.

El pequeño vizconde alcanzó a distinguirlo entre la multitud y lo saludó con toda la inocencia de no saber lo que Erik estuvo por hacer. Raoul también lo alcanzó a ver, siguiendo la mirada de su hijo, sus facciones se tensaron ya sabiendo a qué venía.

Retiró su mano del agarre del niño pero su hijo lo volvió a sostener.

Erik decidió dejarlos por ésta noche, hizo el ademán de "silencio" hacia Raoul y regresó sobre sus pasos para seguir con Christine.

Cuando entró su amada ya había cambiado su vestido por uno más acorde al frío que se empezaba a sentir, era de noche después de todo aunque conservó el collar que le obsequió.

Madame Giry se había retirado, sólo Meg le hacía compañía, conversando sobre su día.

—¿Erik, a dónde fuiste con tanta prisa?

—Aún no te he dado tu paga y quería asegurarme que no les fuese cobrado nada a tu familia mientras estuvieran aquí. —mintió, aunque en realidad sus trabajadores ya lo sabían, después de todo el pequeño niño y Christine pasaron casi un día con él, y eran los invitados estelares.

Meg no se lo tragó pero tampoco lo contradijo.

—Entonces — extendió las manos hacia ambas invitandolas a levantarse —, estoy seguro que ambas tienen admiradores que se sentirían honrados con su presencia, es la gran inauguración no es momento para quedarse encerradas.

Sin entender el repentino cambio en su actitud igual hicieron caso, Christine pudo divertirse sabiendo que su hijo estaba a salvo con su padre.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó y con ello las críticas en el periódico. Madame Giry como siempre fue la primera en leerlo, sospechaba que de ahora en adelante tendría menos tiempo para eso. El parque formalmente inaugurado ahora abriría todos los días excepto los lunes desde las 11:00 am a 8:00 pm, lo de ayer fue especial y única ocasión en que cerrarían más allá de las 2 am.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el estudio del fantasma donde él y su hija (en lugares separados) dormían, al parecer de manera incómoda, fue divertido tenía que admitirlo, Erik en realidad se despertó desde que Madame Giry salió del estudio, los tres estuvieron brindando por el éxito de esa noche, Christine también estuvo invitada pero se retiró mucho antes para atender a su hijo.

Madame Giry movió con gentileza a su hija para despertarla, ella con evidente molestia al moverse se quejó.

—¿Ya lo revisaste? — preguntó Erik.

—Aún no. — extendió el periódico en el piano, no estaban en primera plana pero si unas páginas después, todo una página dedicada a  _ Fantasma, el nuevo parque de freaks _ , Erik pensó que pudieron haberse esforzado más en el título pero igual siguió leyendo.

Primero un resumen típico de lo que trataría el parque, mencionando como dueño al Señor Y y su asistente a la señora Giry. Después vinieron las críticas hacia los actos presentados llamándolos como " _ algo nuevo _ ", " _ no temían invertir en la maquinaria extravagante" _ refiriéndose a los autómatas así como  _ "números musicales llenos de colorido a pesar de la temática del parque".  _

Con importantes invitados y buena asistencia Fantasma trae un soplo de aire fresco a las monótonas vidas de la gente de Nueva York. 

Exhortaba a los lectores a visitar el parque y tener un "espeluznante" día en familia o si querían ir sólos también encontrarían entretenimiento en los casinos y bares así como en las bellezas de las Oh La La Girls que no temen romper con las normas sobre la "modestia" recordando a las bailarinas de cancán pero más atrevidas.

Cuando terminaron de leer sobre la presentación de las chicas no supieron si fue una buena o mala crítica. Continuaron aún así.

[ _ Y por supuesto la atracción principal de Fantasma, Christine Daaé impresionó a todo su público dando una actuación maravillosa, casi mágica siendo el perfecto cierre para el espectáculo. Aunque muchos cuestionaron su repentina aparición pues se había anunciado que cantaría para la inauguración de la Opera House el pasado miércoles, hay muchas especulaciones al respecto sobre el cambio pero ninguno de los que asistieron se quejan. _

_ En general se puede decir que el primer día de Fantasma fue una gran noche.] _

_ Crítica por Johan B. Lewis. 27 de noviembre para el Journal Times _ .

Más abajo se encontraban comentarios de otros críticos en secciones más pequeñas, sólo dos calificaban de indecente el nuevo espectáculo así como varios de los actos como no aptos para los buenos valores de las familias americanas.

Al terminar de leer supieron que sus años de esfuerzo valieron la pena, ahora sólo tenían que seguir en el camino.

Meg quiso compartirle de inmediato la noticia a Christine pero su madre la detuvo, era un nuevo día y eso significaba calentamientos para la presentación de ese día, el parque abriría dentro de tres horas.

A regañadientes y resintiendo la resaca todavía Meg se fue junto a su grupo para iniciar las prácticas. Podían encargarse por sí solas durante un rato por lo que Madame Giry se quedó junto a Erik un poco más. Cerró la puerta detrás de Meg y él supo que eso significaba una  _ charla _ que no quería tener.

—Ayer cuando encontré al vizconde tras bambalinas el comentó algo interesante antes de la presentación de Christine.

—¿Y qué pudo haber dicho? — Erik se dirigió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar el aire de la mañana.

—Dijo que podría perder a su esposa. Erik ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para mantener tan nervioso al señor de Chagny?

—Nada en especial.

—Erik.

Si bien prefería no tener esa conversación sabía que no podría abandonarla tan fácilmente ahora que ella estaba tan interesada. Quizá si saltara desde donde estaba…

—Hicimos una apuesta Madame. — Ahora captando toda su atención se sentó donde momentos antes estuvo su hija. —Aposté que si Christine cantaba para mí el día de ayer el desaparecería de aquí.

—Erik no puedes hacer ese tipo de-

—Pero si ella se negaba a presentarse entonces él conservaba a su familia, recibían su pago y además prometí pagar todas sus deudas.

—¡Erik! — hace tan sólo unos días le había dicho que no podía prometer dinero tan fácilmente y haces eso.— Años estando cerca de él la habían hecho bastante tolerante a sus acciones. —Pero el Vizconde no se marchó ¿lo obligarás a cumplir?

—Él perdió la apuesta.

—No respondiste la pregunta. — 

—Habría sido más sencillo si se hubiese marchado en silencio.

—Christine estaría preocupada por la desaparición de su compañero y entonces tendrías que confesar la tonta apuesta que hicieron, ¿crees que eso te dará puntos para ganarte su amor nuevamente?

Quizá debió haber pensado mejor en eso. Siguió mirando por la ventana pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

Raoul no se había marchado y según el contrato su Christine sólo estaba obligada a cantar en la inauguración. ¿La perdería otra vez?

Madame Giry adivinando en lo que estaría pensando (y de hecho lo único que ha podido pensar desde hace tres días) se quedó junto a él.

—¿Sabes cuál fue tu error hace años?

—Puedo pensar en varios...

—Preferiste usar las amenzas en lugar de decirle directamente que la amabas, podrías intentar hablar con ella. — Sabía que Erik era malo en expresar sentimientos que no fuesen ira, desesperación o vergüenza, a menos que se tratara de sus canciones. Madame decidió dejarlo un rato solo para que pensara, no estaba de acuerdo en la apuesta que hizo ni en muchas de sus otras acciones, pero muy en el fondo sabía no es tan mala persona. —Quién sabe, podrías llevarte una sorpresa. —

* * *

Lejos de aquella torre, en la sección de hoteles algunos de los invitados comenzaban a despertar ansiosos de un buen desayuno antes de disfrutar las atracciones faltantes o de marcharse; en la habitación de la familia Chagny sus miembros aún dormían o casi todos. Luego de haber disfrutado de su triunfo la noche anterior Erik y Meg guiaron a Christine hacia el estudio del fantasma para brindar y aunque ella se negó al principio terminó por aceptar una copa de vino, luego dos para después iniciar con la champaña, decir que se sintió mareada fue poco, se divirtió sin duda entre pláticas con Madame y su amiga y la presencia tranquila de su ángel hicieron que la velada fuera disfrutable, mas cuando notó la hora se dio cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de su familia, por fortuna uno de los freaks informó que tanto su hijo como Raoul habían entrado desde hace hora y media a su habitación. Christine sintiendo que era suficiente se retiró a su habitación siendo ayudada por Erik.

No sabía exactamente por qué pero el tener a su ángel con ella la hacía sentir segura, feliz, quizá se debió a que algo se restauró entre ellos cuando aceptó cantar, ese vínculo único que compartían gracias a la música, apenas y hablaron, el frío de la madrugada le calaba por lo que Erik le dio su chaqueta alegando que él no la necesitaba, Christine no le discutió.

Una vez llegaron a los cuartos lo notó inseguro, ansioso.

—Christine —aún con el alcohol en su sistema pudo captar por completo como pronunciaba con adoración cada letra de su nombre.

Ahora Erik podía ver sus expresiones, no como la última vez que estuvieron juntos, las luces iluminaban su rostro, quería decir mucho pero no encontraba por dónde comenzar, terminó por rendirse cuando las palabras fallaron, en su lugar acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su amada, ella no rechazó su toque, ¡que afortunado se sintió! Aún dudando de sus avances lentamente se acercó a su rostro para besarla en su frente; ella rió por su tímido toque. Sintiéndose extrañamente valiente ella también le devolvió el beso, sólo que en su lado descubierto por la máscara, en la comisura de sus delgados labios.

—Gracias Ángel. — y con una última mirada avergonzada se adentró en el hotel.

¡Erik no podía creer lo que su ángel había hecho! Era como corriente electrizante recorriendo su cuerpo, aún lo quería, ¡sí! después de tanto y ella aún lo quería, ¡la noche fue gloriosa sin duda, primero la escuchó cantar y ahora esto, el beso!

Regresó a la torre extasiado de felicidad y ellas adivinaron la razón sin problemas, después de eso se quedaron bebiendo y charlando aún más hasta que cayeron dormidos en ese mismo lugar.

Ahora Christine, despierta en su cama, con su familia dormida a su lado analizaba lo que sentía, debería estar avergonzada ¡lo sabía! era indecente e inmoral, pero aún así, aún así ella sabía lo que sentía.

Quería a su ángel de la música, el sentimiento que compartió con él hace años no había muerto, seguía allí, lo quería sin duda. No sabía si también lo amaba, aún era pronto para decirlo.

Miró a su esposo, dormía con el ceño fruncido. Ella acarició con ternura su cabello sin despertarlo.

Christine era consciente que su matrimonio no fue siempre el más feliz y sin embargo no fue miserable, ella también quería a su esposo, había compartido diez años de su vida junto a él. Se acompañaron en las buenas y las malas.

Raoul no era una mala persona o alguien violento pero el alcohol en grandes cantidades solía sacar lo peor en él, pero ella sabía que no siempre fue así.

Aún podía recordar su mirada llena de emoción cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, las largas tardes que pasaba junto a ella acariciando su vientre, y su semblante orgulloso y lleno de felicidad pura cuando por fin tuvo a su hijo en brazos, incluso dejó que ella eligiera el nombre del pequeño. Fueron muy felices durante ese tiempo y es cierto que ella no cantó por causa de la familia de Raoul pero su existencia no era triste o gris. Raoul era cariñoso con ambos y trataba de equilibrar sus gastos.

Ahora que lo pensaba las cosas fueron mal cuando decidieron tener a su segundo hijo, ellos esperaron, ansiosos, no se desanimaron cuando no lo consiguieron en los primeros meses o el décimo pero su ánimo lentamente fue disminuyendo para dar paso a la confusión. Fueron con médicos para saber la razón, apuntaron en un inicio a qué Christine había sufrido una alteración cuando dio a luz a su primogénito, ella lo aceptó sintiéndose mal por no poder cumplir el sueño de tener un segundo heredero, pero cuando se hizo pruebas no concordaban con lo dicho en un principio. Trataron cambiando las posiciones en el sexo, algunos tipos de comida pero siguieron sin resultados.

No se desanimaron, si ya habían conseguido tener un hijo entonces eventualmente lo lograrían, luego todo se fue en picada.

Llegó la muerte del padre de Raoul y meses después la de su madre. Fue un año muy sombrío.

Ahora con el peso del título de los Chagny completamente sobre sus hombros se vio bajo más presión, debía mantener los negocios a flote; durante un tiempo lo hizo bien pero eso implicó dedicarle menos a su hijo y esposa. A veces la carga era demasiada, algunos de sus negocios se vieron severamente afectados y fue cuando Raoul se volvió un adicto a la bebida, lo que al principio fue una tarde en el bar a la semana se transformó en varias veces cada dos semanas hasta que eventualmente perdió el control sobre la mayoría de sus negocios. Aún le quedaban algunos por los que era invitado a fiestas y reuniones, en una de esas ocasiones terminaron en Montecarlo y los periódicos no dejaron escapar tan jugosa noticia.

Nunca volvieron al médico para consultar sobre su falta de embarazo, pero Christine sospecho que el problema era su esposo y no precisamente por estrés o cosa parecida, cuando llegó a la realización de que  _ esa noche _ obtuvo un hijo de Erik temió por ella y su Gustave. No podía decirle a su marido que ha estado cuidando del hijo de otro. Fue su culpa, sabía que Gustave tenía habilidad con la música pero jamás se lo había atribuido a su ángel hasta ese momento. La culpa era mucha, así que aguantó esas malas rachas que llegaron, a veces volvían a tener días buenos pero se volvían escasos y entonces llegó la invitación del señor Hammerstein.

Pensó que por fin su momento de salir de esa mala época había llegado, es cierto que aceptó la invitación a espaldas de su marido pero debía ver por su futuro y el de su familia.

Nunca esperó volver a encontrarse con Erik después de aquella noche, él no le dijo a dónde se fue ni trató de volverla a contactar (lo cual fue una buena idea) así que se sorprendió mucho cuando lo encontró en la habitación. 

La golpeó toda una ola de emociones en ese momento, en el fondo de su mente estaba la  _ felicidad _ entre todos ellos.

Ella quiso mantener la distancia, habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que Erik seguía enamorado de ella, se sentía apreciada sí pero no podían estar juntos, sus vidas ya estaban hechas, ¿cierto?

Y aún con eso Erik trató de ganarse su confianza una vez más, primero con su hijo, había sido un movimiento sucio pero funcionó. Ver convivir tan feliz a su hijo con Erik se sintió bien, quizá porque ella sabía la verdad.

Christine miró a su esposo aún dormido ¿debería decirle? ¿Debería decirles a ambos? Probablemente no, era mejor mantener eso en secreto.

Entonces llegó el día de su presentación, ya estaba muy nerviosa sin la intervención de ninguno de los dos. ¿Por qué debía ser ella la que decida? Estuvo mortificada durante un largo rato, viendo pasar los minutos mientras analizaba sus opciones. Por supuesto que amaba a su esposo pero también necesitaba cantar, Erik le pidió tan poco y ofreció tanto, si tan sólo le hubieran dicho todos los detalles eso habría sido más fácil.

Ella decidió cantar.

No porque no amara a su Raoul sino porque ella quería hacerlo, demostrarse que aún podía.

Cuando vio a su compañero detrás del telón pensó que podría hacerle entender mediante la misma canción que ella lo seguía queriendo, luego vio a Erik y sabiendo que sería demasiado atrevido hizo lo mismo con él. Si ambos entendieron su mensaje o no lo descubriría dentro de poco.

¿Por qué debía elegir cuándo ambos la amaban? Y lo más importante, ella a también lo hacía con ellos.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama cuidando de no despertar a ninguno, se cambió de vestido con el mismo cuidado y arreglándose un poco salió de la habitación, quería aire fresco.

Varias personas la saludaron y felicitaron por su actuación, ella les devolvía el saludo y agradecía por sus amables palabras, no tenía un objetivo fijo al cual dirigirse así que sólo caminó viendo trabajar a las personas para tener todo listo dentro de poco.

Sin darse cuenta se dirigió hacia el Teatro donde al parecer se mudaron los bailarines y cantantes, entró recibiendo más felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros artistas. Meg con su vestimenta ya puesta y cabello húmedo se acercó a ella para saludarla.

—Christine ¿vienes a ver los ensayos? Creo que no viste la presentación ayer.

—En realidad sólo quería un poco de aire y lo siento, hoy si quiero ver todos los actos.

—¿Cuánto más te piensas quedar? — 

—No lo sé, ahora que Erik pague lo prometido no sé qué sucederá. — Meg no quería decirle adiós tan pronto a su amiga.

—Bueno, podrías quedarte más tiempo, no creo que al Señor Y le moleste, seguramente estará encantado. — bromeó con tono pícaro, Christine se sonrojó aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

—¿Está en su torre?

—Seguramente. Hey, si eliges quedarte podrías pasar tiempo con madre y conmigo, Gustave también puede venir ¿a la playa quizá?

—Sería encantador, cuando desembarcamos dijo que quería aprender a nadar.

Los ayudantes de Erik interrumpieron sus futuros planes —Señorita Daaé el jefe desea verla. — informó Gangle, Christine no esperó verlo tan temprano. —Es sobre su pago — añadió Fleck. —Su esposo ya fue convocado también — terminó Squelch.

Ante ese anuncio ella se despidió de su amiga un tanto nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a la Torre se dio cuenta que había llegado primero, Erik estaba detrás de un escritorio pesado y negro con Madame Giry a su lado en otra silla y un hombre que no había visto hasta entonces.

—Christine, siéntate por favor — pidió Madame Giry, Erik estaba mucho más serio que en los días anteriores, quizá por la presencia de ese hombre. —Christine, él es el señor Thomas Gluskin, estará presente mientras concluye el pago dando por cumplido el contrato. Ella lo saludo con un "buenos días" y un apretón de manos antes de sentarse.

No tardó mucho en que su esposo llegara por fin acompañado de Gustave, ambos con otras ropas, quizá por eso tardaron.

Madame Giry hizo la misma presentación con Raoul y ambos quedaron frente al escritorio con Gustave sentado en el banco del elegante piano.

—Según lo estipulado por el contrato —inició el tal Thomas —la señora de Chagny se presentó el día de ayer para cantar una obra escrita por el dueño de Fantasma, el señor Erik Carriere en la inauguración, el contrato estipula que por esa acción se les serán pagados _$$$$$_ dólares.

Fue entonces cuando Erik les entregó un sobre amarillo, Raoul indeciso lo tomó, al abrirlo notaron que dentro estaba el dinero.

—Con el pago realizado son libres de prestar sus servicios al señor Erik, sólo firmen aquí. — extendió un documento largo así como una elegante pluma, por pura costumbre Raoul la tomó y firmó primero, luego Christine.

—Gracias, eso sería todo. 

Dicho esto les entregó una copia de lo que acababan de firmar y él guardó lo demás para finalmente salir de la habitación dejando a los cuatro adultos y niño en un incómodo silencio. Christine tenía el dinero en mano, Raoul seguía actuando extraño, pensó que cuando se encontraran habría una especie de furia asesina entre ambos, pero estaban demasiado tranquilos para considerarse normal. Madame Giry permanecía con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

Sólo Gustave se acercó a ella para ver el dinero, alegrandose por ello.

—¿Ya podemos comprar cosas de nuevo?

Madame Giry rió con cierta ternura y Raoul le susurró un tenue "luego" que fue escuchado por todos en la habitación.

La incomodidad se hacía más palpable entre los dos hombres a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Giry golpeó el brazo del fantasma empezando a hartarse de esto. Erik evitó mirarla.

—¿Planean irse ahora? — Raoul se tensó.

—Le dije a Meg que quería quedarme un poco más en América, incluso Gustave podría aprender a nadar aquí.

—Podrías quedarte — algo le decía que la invitación no se extendía a su esposo también, pero lo ignoró. —Cantar más aquí, si lo deseas. Quizás no te pagaríamos la misma cantidad pero tendrían dónde quedarse.

Madame Giry rodó los ojos.

—¿Trabajar más aquí? Oh no lo sé — Christine miró a Raoul buscando apoyo, pero su esposo estaba más entretenido en rehuir de la mirada de Erik.

—¿Por qué actúan así? — la situación era muy extraña entre ellos, esperaba golpes e insultos, incluso amenazas conociendo a su fantasma, pero no esto.

—Yo- creo que a decisión es tuya Christine, si quieres seguir presentandote. 

—No cambies el tema. — 

Giry sabiendo que se avecinaba algo feo llamó a Gustave para que saliera con ella. "¿Por qué?" él preguntó —Tus padres necesitan discutir algo con el Señor Y. — con el permiso de su madre la siguió. Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de la mujer la tensión incrementó.

—¿Erik? — pidió por una explicación.. 

—Hice algo muy estúpido Christine. — fue Raoul el primero en hablar, desde el día anterior su comportamiento fue extraño y preocupante, lentamente comenzaba a hacer las conexiones.

Erik se mantenía renuente a soltar información.

—No pudo ser tan malo. — aunque algo le decía que sí lo fue.

—El fantasma — Erik resopló ante el apodo — y yo hicimos… una apuesta. Un trato.

A Christine no le gustó cómo sonó eso, conociendo que Erik llegaba a ser bastante retorcido cuando quería.

—Si tú cantabas el día de ayer entonces yo me alejaría de ustedes. 

—¿Qué? ¡Erik! — ahora exaltada dirigió el inicio de su enojo hacia él. 

En un intento por defenderse alegó:

—Dile la verdad completa Vizconde, si no lo hacías entonces me comprometía a pagar todas sus deudas más el dinero que prometí en el contrato.

—¡¿Hiciste una apuesta con  _ tu _ familia por dinero?! — se levantó ahora hecha una furia y no era para menos. —¡Y tú! — Erik aún así no se salvó. —¡Cuando pienso que por fin actúas como una persona tranquila y fiable haces esto!

—¿Por qué pensaste qué alejando a mi esposo ganarías más rápido mi cariño? — en realidad no lo pensó mucho.

Erik no le pudo sostener la mirada, tampoco Raoul.

Christine se sintió usada; en lugar de seguir discutiendo salió de la habitación con el dinero en mano y azotando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡No soy un premio! — gritó exasperada fuera de la habitación.

Un sentimiento amargo se quedó en los dos hombres, ahora sabían lo estúpido que fue esa dichosa apuesta. Estaban avergonzados de sí mismos, su Christine tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada con ellos.

¿Por qué siempre tienen que arruinar todo lo bueno que les sucede?

Erik quería levantarse y perseguir a Christine para disculparse, pero en ese momento sonaba como una mala idea, debería darle tiempo, no sabía si para protegerla o protegerse a sí mismo, él mejor que nadie sabe que cuando se está enojado se pueden decir muchas cosas que en realidad no sentimos.

Raoul estaba en un dilema parecido, sólo que las señales de una creciente ansiedad era sumamente notables en él. Muchos de sus errores llegaron a su mente, esto era como la guirnalda del pastel.

El silencio y tensión ahora eran sofocantes.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE   
> Honestamente este es el capitulo que más me emocionó escribir y espero lo hayan disfrutado 💜  
> No sé como interpretan la escena dd la canción, pero para mí Christine afirmó su amor por ambos en esa actuación, ¿por qué se enamoró de un par de idiotas que se la pasan peleando?  
> Guatave es un ser de luz que merece ser protegido  
> No tuve imaginación para inventar una cantidad de dinero exacta, pero debe ser mucha para que Giry reaccionara de aquella forma.
> 
> Y he ahí mi explicación del extraño comportamiento de Raoul en ese lapso de 10 años, ¿no se les hace extraño que en todo ese tiempo Christine no se haya embarazado de su esposo? Algo sucedió allí

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin me animé a escribir para este fandom en peligro de extinción, hazme saber si te gustó!


End file.
